


The Seduction of Robin Foster

by Myst222007



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amazon, Damsel in Distress, Damsels in Distress, F/F, Lesbian, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Tickling, Non-Consensual Touching, Nudity, Peril, Tickling, cfnf, naked, naked female, non-con, nude female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst222007/pseuds/Myst222007
Summary: Alex Denton devises a devious plan to find Robin Foster and finish what she came so close to doing months ago.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by Hikari Cosplay @ https://www.deviantart.com/hikari-cosplay
> 
> Like in all my stories, unless otherwise stated, all characters are 18 and over.
> 
> NOTE: Story has very strong non-con elements. If you don't like that, don't read any further. You've been warned.

NOTE: All characters (unless otherwise stated) are over 18 (Dave Johnson: 18, Jim McNutt: 18, Alex Denton: 21, Robin Foster: 18.

______________________________

Robin Foster had a dirty little secret; the kind that would not only ruin her romantic relationship with high school football superstar, Dave Johnson, but would also ruin her reputation for the rest of her life. She had never told anyone about the sexual encounter she had with Alex Denton. It was just something she was way too embarrassed about since Alex had been the only female to ever try something so bold with her, and the worst part of it was that Robin had secretly enjoyed it. She could still remember the feeling of warmth that rushed through her entire as Alex’s tongue explored her most secretive areas, and it scared Robin to think about how close she had been to cumming inside of Alex’s mouth. Robin was extremely straight, after all, and had never questioned her sexuality throughout her entire life. She didn’t have that secret bi-curious stage in middle school where most girls tried to experiment by playing spin the bottle with their female friends during sleepovers, and she sure as hell never watched lesbian porn or even felt herself remotely attracted to any women in her life. She liked men and that was the plain and simple truth.

So why did she enjoy the naughty things Alex did to her that time she went over to wash her shiny new Mercedes? 

Robin couldn’t bring herself to talk to Dave about it. She didn’t think he would be grossed out or anything since he was the type of guy that always found the idea of two girls making out to be extremely hot. She also wasn’t worried that he would think of her as a cheater since, after all, Robin had been trying to fight the other girl off her the entire time. Alex’s actions were not consensual, but Robin still had the prickly feeling in her gut that Dave would completely misunderstand the whole situation. He was such a pervert and, knowing him, he would probably think Robin was now a full-blown lesbian and would start suggesting that the two of them engage in threesomes so Robin could explore her sexuality more in depth.

Nothing would be worse than a threesome. Robin, despite the fact her boyfriend could be a total perverted and inconsiderate jerk at times, still loved Dave uncontrollably. She didn’t want them to break up and she most certainly didn’t want to share him with another female, especially since she was still confident she wasn’t actually attracted to other women. Dave finding out that Alex ate his girlfriend out one afternoon would cause nothing but trouble for everyone involved so she had ultimately decided it was best she just pretend it never happened and carry on with her life.

Thankfully, the chances of Robin ever actually seeing Alex again were slim. They went to two different schools and lived on complete opposite sides of the city. The other girl was far more tomboyish than Robin was so even their interests conflicted. She highly doubted the athletic dyke would ever be caught shopping in one of the high class malls on the boardwalk and Robin wasn’t the type to go near any basketball courts where Alex spent most of her time at. If luck was on her side, their paths would never cross again and Robin could just pretend that she never met Alex Denton and that nothing had ever transpired between them.

 

Alex, on the other hand, had extremely high hopes that she would see Robin again and soon. The sexy little blonde had helped her come to terms with her sexuality and helped her see just how far reached on that rainbow spectrum. After sampling a taste of Robin’s sweet pussy, she knew she would never be able to go back. She would never be able to find a man attractive for the rest of her life and thoughts of beautiful, pink vaginas often occupied her thoughts whenever she found herself daydreaming in the middle of class. Of course, not just any female would be able to catch Alex’s eye. No, she only had the hots for the beautiful goddess known as Robin Foster. 

It had been several months since Alex had last seen Robin—three months, to be exact—and not a day had gone past that she didn’t think that buxom beauty. Her hands still remembered how soft her big, jiggly breasts were and her lips could still remember the dainty taste of her cherry chapstick. She wanted her so badly; no, she needed her. She had been so close to having her savory cum flow into her mouth that afternoon and Alex had had countless daydreams of the two of them trying out various sex positions and making love over and over. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that she would make the better lover for Robin than any other man on this planet. She could take care of her financially, give her adequate attention on a daily basis, smother her in romantic gestures, and satisfy her sexually if Robin would just give her the chance. 

Dave Johnson was the only thing really standing in her way. That dumb jock didn’t give a rat’s ass about Robin. She had found out so much about the football junkie by merely stalking his Facebook account from her computer. Every post he ever made was public and full of shirtless photos of him flexing in the mirror. When he wasn’t indirectly boasting about his looks on Facebook, he was making posts about how he couldn’t wait to get drunk at parties with his fellow teammates from high school and how awesome he was at sports. Not a single post of his made any mention of his girlfriend, Robin. She did, however, see that Robin’s “friend” Jim McNutt was always posting adorable cat photos on her Facebook with encouraging messages like “You’re the cat’s meow!” or “You’re PAWSitiviely perfect!” to which Robin hadn’t so much as acknowledged a single photo he publicly posted. 

Alex had become quite the social media stalker for Robin and paid attention to every little detail in her and her friends’ lives. She noticed that Dave never liked any of Robin’s posts or photos (unless her picture included copious amounts of cleavage) but he was constantly liking other girls’ photos on his friends list. That kind of behavior was suspicious to Alex, but if Robin was ever upset about it, she never let on via social media. The blonde only ever posted photos of herself and had plenty of followers, but no one seemed to be as active on her friends list as that Jim McNutt fellow. With some deeper investigation, Alex was able to deduce that Jim was Dave’s tutor in school, so that meant the three of them—Jim, Dave, and Robin—were all connected in some fashion. 

The wheels in her head began to turn as she scrolled through their endless posts on Facebook before an idea suddenly popped into her head. Alex had a feeling that Robin would never willingly agree to meet her without the right kind of persuasion. If she could somehow get closer to Jim, maybe she could convince him to have a double date with Dave and Robin so she would have no choice but to hang out with Alex again. Of course, Jim was disgusting to look at. His photos online made the poor lesbian cringe since he was uglier than the average guy with his curly hair, large, prominent nose, nerdy glasses, and set of shiny, silver braces. However, she could endure a fake relationship with this dork if it meant that she and Robin could meet again. She was confident that deep down Robin felt the same way about her as she did, and they could have a beautiful relationship if Alex could somehow find a way to get Dave out of the picture. 

Either way, getting close to Jim McNutt was a good start. She highly doubted the nerd had a girl initiate any type of fling with him, and even though she was as masculine as they came, she could only surmise a guess that Jim wasn’t picky in the least. With a sly grin, Alex sent him a message. It was short and sweet though, although a blatant lie.

“Dear Jim McNutt,

My name is Alex Denton. I think you’re super cute! <3 I would love to meet up sometime and hang out. I’m a little shy and new to sex so please don’t expect anything like that from me for a long time, but I would have so much fun getting to know you! Tee hee! ^_~ I hope you’ll call me sometime! My number is 559-553-5592. 

Many kisses,

Alex!”

Writing something so girly and cutesy made her roll her eyes, but she hoped that maybe the emoticons she used would be convincing enough. Of course, the virgin boy messaged her back almost immediately, more than happy to take her on a date next Friday. Using this boy as a pawn was easier than she thought, and she could put up with going on a few dates with him if each date brought her that much closer to Robin. The hardest part about her scheme was that she couldn’t let Jim know she was a lesbian. If she accidentally let it slip, there would be no way she would be able to arrange a “hang out session” with Jim, Dave, Robin, and herself. She had to play her cards very carefully with her new boyfriend-to-be, but she had a feeling that in the end everything would be worth it.

 

Three months had passed since Alex first met up with Jim McNutt. Although he was the biggest nerd she had ever laid eyes on (and by far the most painful to actually look at!), she couldn’t actually say that she hated the guy or anything. He was nice, if anything, and could at least hold intelligent conversations unlike most of the other boys in her classes at college. As a bonus, he was incredibly smart and often helped her study. Although she was playing the role as his new “girlfriend”, Alex tried to think of him as her own personal tutor more than anything else. She would have felt bad for taking advantage of such a poor chump, but his intentions with being Alex’s boyfriend were just as impure as hers. It was clear from the get-go that Jim only wanted one thing out of their relationship—to finally lose his virginity. He brought up the topic of sex every time they hung out, and more often than not, he refused to drop the subject. He was clearly just horny and didn’t even care about what type of girl that he was dating and whether they had anything in common or not—all he wanted was to get laid at some point. And, oh boy, did he try!

Every “date” they went on, whether it was to the movies or just to a burger place to grab something to eat, Jim was always trying to put his hands on Alex. She insisted that the reason she wasn’t reciprocating any sexual interest was that she, too, was a virgin and wanted to save herself until marriage and hoped that Jim was okay with that. He had said that was perfectly fine and he was more than happy to wait until she was ready, whether that was after they tied the knot or not, but that still didn’t mean he didn’t put the moves on her every chance he got. It drove Alex up the wall. She hated how he always tried grab her ass in public or try to get her to make out with him. As frustrating as it was, every light peck on the lips she gave him and every grope she let slide convinced more and more people that they were an item, and soon even Dave Johnson was catching wind that ole’ geeky Jim McNerd had gotten himself a gal of his own. 

“Hey, punk,” Dave said one afternoon as Jim tried to help the jock with his biology homework. Normally he “helped” him by simply doing it for him while Dave played on his phone since that was easier to do than explaining different molecular interactions to a total airhead. “Have you and your girlfriend fucked each other yet?” He was always so blunt and straight to the point, even if his statements were often crude or inappropriate. 

Jim sighed heavily, shaking his head as he leaned back in the chair in front of Dave’s writing desk. “No, not yet. She’s being difficult. She won’t even let me French kiss her.”

Dave chuckled in response as he temporarily quit texting some girl from another college to actually pay attention to what his tutor had to say. “What? How lame. Sometimes you gotta’ just take the initiative, you know?”

“No, I don’t know,” Jim replied flatly.

“You know, man. Just like make her watch some sappy chick flick and when she’s crying over the sad parts, just lean over and start tongue fucking her. It’s all about the mood. You can’t expect a girl to fuck you if all you ever do is take her out to get burgers or play basketball on your off-days.” Dave always wondered if there was something wrong with Jim’s girlfriend since most girls didn’t suggest playing basketball as a date. Hell, sometimes he wondered if Robin’s only goal was to drain him of his wallet anytime he offered to take her out. It was pretty damn annoying if you asked him. 

Jim tapped his finger against his chin lightly in thought. “Is it really that simple?” 

“Hell yeah it is, if you’ve got the balls!” The jock responded before his phone beeped a few times, signaling that he got another text message from that hot babe he had been chatting up earlier. To Dave, tutoring sessions just meant that Jim was going to do his homework for him and help him cheat on the tests. He never actually educated him, but Dave knew that hanging out at Jim’s house was the only time he could get away with secretly texting other chicks that weren’t his girlfriend without Robin noticing. She had been acting so bitchy and suspicious lately and was constantly going through his phone when she thought he wasn’t paying attention, so he had learned to cover his tracks better by changing all the female contacts in his phone to either “Pizza Hut” or “Mom”. Thankfully Robin never asked why Pizza Hut was asking her boyfriend for sexy photos of his bare chest because honestly he had never really thought that far ahead. 

“Say, Dave,” Jim said as he pushed up his thick-rimmed glasses further up his nose. “Why don’t we invite the girls over for a little fun? My mom is planning on cooking dinner tonight so we could have a nice double date and watch a romantic movie. And maybe if I’m careful, Alex and I can sneak up to my room for a little hanky-panky.”

Dave just laughed at the boy’s statement. “Are you kidding me?!”

Shaking his head, Jim’s gaze hardened. “Of course I’m not joking! You’re the one who says it will work if I have the balls! Plus, I think as many times as I’ve done your homework for you, I think you could at least help me get laid. My parents never let me have girls stay the night but I think they would be more willing if it was more of a double date. It’d be less suspicious and I could get away with banging my girlfriend if I had my “best friend” and his own girl over as well.”

Dave pondered Jim’s suggestion for a moment, actually using that pitiful brain of his for the first time in a long time. “You know, you’re right. I do owe you, man. I’ll be willing to call Robin over as long as you promise to tell my dad how much I’ve improved since you started tutoring me. Put in a few good words to my dad and you have yourself a deal!”

That sounded easy enough. Dave’s father was an ex-navy seal and a bit of a hardass. Ever since the dumb jock nearly flunked junior year, his dad started being harder on him than ever and threatened to send him to an all-boys military academy if he didn’t raise his piss-poor grades. A few words of praise directly out of his tutor’s mouth might be enough to trick his dad into thinking Dave was getting just a little bit smarter. 

“All right,” Jim said with a toothy grin. “I’ll do it! You call Robin over and I’ll call Alex. I’m sure Alex would love to meet another girl, and maybe seeing how sexual and affectionate you and Robin typically are will encourage her to be more affectionate with me as well. If anything, it’s worth a shot.”

Little did he know that Alex and Robin were more than well acquainted with each other already. The final phase of Alex’s scheme was going to fall into play with that single call from her boyfriend asking her to come over for a double date with Dave, the kid he tutored, and his pretty girlfriend, Robin Foster.


	2. The Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Robin go to Jim McNutt's place for a dinner date. They meet Jim's new "girlfriend" who seems strangely familiar to Robin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by Hikari Cosplay @ https://www.deviantart.com/hikari-cosplay
> 
> Like in all my stories, unless otherwise stated, all characters are 18 and over.
> 
> NOTE: Story has very strong non-con elements. If you don't like that, don't read any further. You've been warned.

Robin didn’t really want to spend her Friday night at Jim McNutt’s house of all places, but Dave was persistent that they all have a lovely double date at Jim’s instead of going shopping or going to the movies. According to Dave, Jim’s parents apparently owned a pretty nice house on a lake and Martha McNutt, Jim’s lovely mother, was known for making the best lasagna in the whole state. It sounded like a drag but things had been pretty rocky with Dave lately and she wanted to do something to make him happy. Constantly getting into fights with the airheaded jock had really put her in bad spirits lately so maybe this would prevent another negative flare up in their relationship.

Since it was supposed to be a casual dinner night at the McNutt’s, Robin had chosen to wear something a bit more modest than her usual bikinis that she wore. She went with a pink crop top that had the sleeves hanging off both her shoulders while the front piece hugged her huge tits perfectly. It showed off her nice, flat stomach while her light pink shorts only managed to cover up the top part of her ass, allowing her firm cheeks to hang out of the bottom. She had slipped into a pair of light brown Sperry shoes without socks so she was not only looking super cute but was also rather comfortable as well.

Robin tried to get herself hyped up for the dinner date as she and her boyfriend rode in silence in his trendy sports car. Any girl that could put up with Jim McNutt as a boyfriend had to be a pretty strong and courageous woman since Robin could hardly be in his presence for more than five minutes without wanting to gag at the sight of his acne-covered face. Maybe Robin could even get along with Jim’s girlfriend. She actually had lots of respect for girls who could see past a person’s looks and date someone for who they were on the inside because Robin sure as hell wouldn’t date anyone who wasn’t less than a perfect 10 in the looks department. What could she say? She valued physical attraction over deep connections, but that was probably why she and Dave were always getting into fights these days. They just never really saw eye to eye on things. Robin liked to pretend she didn’t care because he was still a total hottie, incredibly popular, and was amazing in bed, but deep down she knew their relationship was at the end of its rope unless she could find a way to keep the threads of their attraction to each other from splitting apart.

When they pulled up in the driveway, Robin got a strange sense of déjà vu over the silver Mercedes car parked out front. It looked oddly familiar to her for some reason but she couldn’t pinpoint where she had seen that car before or who she knew that drove one similar.

Ignoring her déjà vu, Robin walked up to the front door and knocked. She nearly screamed louder than banshee as she saw a familiar tomboy opening the door to greet them.

“Hi, I’m Jim’s girlfriend, Alex. Nice to meet you!”

Standing before the blonde was none other than Alex Denton, the lesbian that tried to have her way with her all those months ago. No wonder she had recognized that Mercedes—it was Alex’s! She was too stunned to move, too stunned to speak, and simply stood there gawking over the bizarre twist of fate that had suddenly been thrust in her face.

Alex’s appearance had changed just a bit since the last time Robin saw her. Her hair had grown a bit longer and was slicked back on top of her head while both sides had been shaved in an undercut fashion. She wore a baggy t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. Her appearance was boyish yet trendy, and Robin might not have immediately recognized her if it wasn’t for the sinister grin she wore on her face.

Dave strolled up behind Robin, putting his arm around his girlfriend’s waist and urging her to step inside. “Come on, babe. Let’s go get some lasagna!”

Alex was pretending like she this was her first time meeting Robin, and the little blonde couldn’t understand why. More importantly, she couldn’t figure out why Alex was dating Jim McNutt of all people when she came out as a lesbian to Robin a few months back. Did something happen to her over the past few months to make her turn over a new leaf and revert back into a heterosexual individual? Judging by her outfit, she highly doubted that was the case.

“I’ve heard so much about you from Jim,” Alex said as she nudged her boyfriend’s elbow gently. “He always told me you were pretty but I didn’t realize just how much of a babe you’d turn out to be! I’m sure the two of us are going to be best friends after tonight.”

Maybe Alex was pretending like the two of them had never met because she felt bad for taking advantage of Robin and wanted to pretend like it never happened. For all Robin knew, Alex could have been trying to reinvent herself as a new individual and didn’t want the past hanging over her shoulder like a gloomy cloud. Either way, Robin decided she would play along. It would be easier that way since she wouldn’t have to explain how she knew Alex to Dave and Jim and the kinds of “things” they had done during their last meeting.

Under no circumstance could Dave find out that she and Alex had an erotic experience together. That would completely ruin everything so maybe it was for the best that she and Alex were starting over from scratch.

The two couples filed into the living room as Jim’s mother, Martha, finished preparing them a nice, fancy meal. Lasagna, garlic bread, Italian salad—it was like their home had turned into an Olive Garden or something.

“Eat up!” The kind woman said with a smile. She looked like your typical traditional Methodist woman with her long hair pulled into a bun, a neat, buttoned up blouse on her skinny body, and a long, denim skirt hiding her legs from the sinful eyes of everyone around her. Everybody at school knew just how reserved and traditional Jim’s parents were, but not even Robin had prepared to see so many crosses and angel portraits hanging up on every wall of the house.

Robin didn’t know that Jim’s parents were going to be home but it made her extremely relieved to have them there. If something out of the ordinary were to happen then at least there would be some parental figures around she could run to for help. If it turned out Alex was still a bit of a lesbian sexual predator, she highly doubted Mrs. McNutt would stand for that kind of behavior in her house.

Then again, Mrs. McNutt didn’t seem to be too pleased with Robin’s choice of attire. While it covered more than what she normally wore, her breasts were still spilling out of the top and her ass was still almost completely hanging out from the bottom. The older woman turned up her nose in disappointment before scooping a spoonful of lasagna onto Robin’s plate.

“Bill and I will be upstairs the whole night so I hope you kids will be on your best behavior,” Martha smiled as she poured everyone a glass of milk much to Robin’s confusion. Did they not drink soda here? “If you all need anything, please don’t hesitate to come get us. We’ve set aside a few movies for you all to pick from so please don’t try to sneak around and order any R-rated films!” She gave Jim a hard glance, insinuating that he often broke the family rules by ordering R-rated movies. Robin had never realized just how sheltered Jim really was. “Oh, and there’s some ice cream in the freeze. You kids help yourself to as much as you want. As long as it’s before midnight, of course. Eating too much sweets before bed isn’t good for your tummies.”

Martha McNutt eventually went upstairs to turn in for the night along with her husband, leaving the couples to themselves.

“Why did your mom pour us milk to go with our dinner?” Robin asked.

“Yeah, where’s the booze? If we’re having Italian for supper then we should at least be served some fancy wine,” Dave joked.

Jim just sighed before taking a sip of his drink. “Milk lowers blood pressure. She’s all about us kids growing up strong and healthy. And we don’t have any alcohol in this house so don’t even think you’ll be getting drunk tonight.”

“That’s okay,” Alex interjected. “We don’t need alcohol to have fun. In fact, why don’t we all get to know each other? I would just love to know more about you, Robin! What kind of food do you like best?”

Robin was hesitant to answer but did so anyways. “I prefer healthy things like salads. I want to do whatever I can to keep up my figure.”

“You do have a knock-out body, if I do say-so myself!” Alex’s eyebrows wagged up and down provocatively, and Dave laughed at her remark thinking it was nothing more than a casual joke.

Dinner was incredibly awkward for Robin since she had no idea how to act around Alex. The tomboy was asking her questions as if this was their first meeting, hopping from topics of Robin’s hobbies to her goals and aspirations for the future. Dave, thankfully, got tired of the conversations not being about him so he eventually dominated the conversation to talk about how well he was doing on the football team and how he kept bringing them to victory every game.

While Dave boasted about himself, Robin just ate quietly and wondered if she could fake an illness so her boyfriend would drive her home early. Across the table, Alex had her steely gaze locked on Robin, watching her every move like a hawk. The blonde had of course noticed the other girl’s staring and it only made her feel even worse.

“I know your mom said no R-rated movies, but I brought something good we can all enjoy,” Dave announced with a wink as he got up from the table and pulled out what looked like a porno and a bottle of tequila out of his bag.

Jim scrunched up his nose in disgust over the fact the jock had not only brought a movie his parents would approve of but also some alcohol. “Get that crap out of here! If my parents catch us with this, I’ll be grounded for a month! Scratch that—a whole year!”

Dave walked up to Jim and threw an arm around his shoulder, whispering quietly so the two girls wouldn’t hear. “Nothing gets a girl more in the mood than some alcohol and porn. Trust me! You’ll be getting laid by the end of the night! Don’t be such a pussy—just go with the flow.”

While the nerd certainly didn’t like the idea of going against his parents’ wishes, he knew both of them often took sleeping pills to help them stay asleep so they most likely wouldn’t be waking up any time soon. “Fine,” he grumbled in response before cleaning up the dishes and showing everyone to the living room.

Robin took a seat on the couch beside Dave who had claimed one of the corners of the couch. Alex plopped herself directly next to Robin while Jim sat on her opposite site. Jim was pushing a few buttons on his remote and soon the movie was playing.

Out of the corner of her eye, Robin could see Dave chugging some of the tequila. “Dave, you shouldn’t drink so much. We have to drive back later tonight and you don’t need to drink and drive,” she chastised him in a hushed voice.

Dave just grinned. “Don’t sweat it! Jim already told us we can spend the night here. Isn’t that right, Jimmy-boy?” He handed the bottle of tequila across Robin’s front so he could offer some to Jim’s girlfriend.

“What?! But I don’t want to spend the night here!” Robin blurted out as Alex reached across her to graciously take the bottle out of Dave’s hands.

The brunette took a few gulps of the foul tasting liquid before handing it to the girl next to her. “You seem a little tense, Robin. Why don’t you drink some, too? It might help you loosen up.” The tomboy said with a smirk.

Robin shook her head. There was no way in hell she was going to have any alcohol in her system around Alex. Sure, she might have been acting as if she didn’t know Robin now but what would happen if the two of them were alone? The last time she saw Alex was when she ran out of her house after nearly cumming from her eating her pussy out. They never spoke after that and Robin’s gut told her that she couldn’t trust the lesbian at all even if she had yet to do anything in front of Dave or Jim.

Robin could feel a hand caressing the top of her thigh and looked over to see Alex looking at her through lustful eyes. “You know, Robin, your skin is really soft. What kind of moisturizer do you use?”

The blonde gulped nervously before reaching over to brush the tomboy’s hand away. “I don’t use moisturizer actually,” she responded quickly. Alex’s hand went right back to her thigh as she continuing to stroke Robins’ silky smooth leg.

“That’s amazing that you have such creamy smooth legs! I’m so jealous! It must be hard to resist touching them all day long, isn’t it?”

Robin wasn’t sure what Alex was getting at. “No…Not really,” she mumbled, shooing the other girl’s hand away again. Jim was sitting right next to Alex; there was no way he couldn’t have noticed Alex feeling her up like that. Unfortunately, the nerd was way too focused on the porno Dave had brought over and couldn’t take his eyes away from the screen.

The film was starting off slow and featured five hot girls in bikinis in a pool. Slowly, each girl began taking off their bikinis to show off their giant jugs. Dave was sipping away on his tequila while Jim was trying not to show just how aroused he was from the movie.

“Hey, Dave. Doesn’t that blonde girl kind of look like Robin?” Alex chuckled as one of the blonde girls on screen began playing with her own nipples.

Dave nodded in full agreement. “Yeah, she really does.”

“They both have such massive tits,” Alex stated before reaching a hand over to squeeze one of Robin’s breasts over her shirt. “Their boobs could be like identical twins!”

Dave laughed at how Alex groped his girlfriend but Robin was less than amused as she let out a squeal of discomfort over being suddenly molested out of the blue. She didn’t like how Alex was acting just like her mother, Tall Tina, and talking about her body in such a lewd manner.

Jim had directed his attention away from the television for a moment to take notice of Alex’s strange behavior. Despite this being the girls’ first supposed meeting. Alex was acting awfully chummy with her. Was it normal for girls to grab the chest of other girls they just met? He had never really hung around other females his age much so he wasn’t sure, but it definitely sounded suspicious.

Things began to heat up in the film as the girls all began to touch and play with each other. Robin felt extremely uncomfortable watching the girls suck on each other’s nipples and smack each other’s asses. As to why Dave would decide to bring a lesbian orgy porno was beyond her, but Robin couldn’t stomach another second of the movie.

“I’m going to use the restroom,” she said, attempting to get up on the couch. Alex reached out her arm and grabbed the girl’s elbow, forcing her to sit back down on the couch.

“Don’t go yet! You’ll miss all the good parts!” Alex winked. One of the girls in the film had started going down on the blonde girl who had similarities to Robin. She had her legs spread open wide-eagle while the other girl licked and nibbled on her clit until it brought her friend down to a mind-blowing orgasm. The blonde was crying out in joy over being able to cum so hard in another girl’s mouth, and Alex leaned over to whisper seductively in Robin’s ear.

“That could have been you if you hadn’t have left so soon.”

Robin felt shivers traveling down her spine as she immediately bolted up from the couch. “I’m going to the bathroom!” She stated firmly before disappearing down the hallway.

Alex was more than amused by Robin’s adorable reactions to her advances. This whole time she had been trying play things off as if the two of them were perfect strangers so maybe Robin would lower her guard down just a bit. She hadn’t meant to bring up their previous sexual encounter so soon into the evening since she had wanted to wait until the two of them were alone, but Dave had presented her with the perfect opportunity by popping in a porno with plenty of hot, lesbian action.

The next scene in the film involved a bunch of men joining in on the action with the five sexy babes, and Jim was more turned on than he had ever been before. He was sporting an obvious erection and had to place a pillow over his lap so Alex and Dave wouldn’t notice. He glanced over at his girlfriend to see how she was responding to watching a couple go at it on screen, but the brunette seemed obviously bored the moment the men showed up.

“I’m going to get some ice cream out of the freezer. I’m in the mood for dessert,” Alex said nonchalantly as she got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

“Do you want me to pause it? I’d hate for you to miss something exciting,” Dave called out after the tomboy.

Alex just waved a hand dismissively. “Nope. I’m good. I’ll be back in a second.”

While she was in the mood for dessert, her body wasn’t craving ice cream. She walked past the kitchen and headed directly towards the bathroom Robin was hiding out in. She knocked on the door gently, waiting to hear the timid voice of the blonde behind the door.

“I’ll be out in just a second,” Robin said, unsure who it was that needed to use the bathroom after her. This house was huge and had more than one restroom and she wondered why the other person eager to use this one?

She had been splashing water on her face from the sink, trying to calm her nerves down before she dried her cheeks on a towel and opened the door. Standing right outside the bathroom was Alex who was wearing a sweet, innocent smile.

“You were gone for a bit so I just wanted to check on you. Is everything okay?” Alex asked, practically forcing entry into the bathroom so she and Robin could finally be alone. After closing the door behind her and locking it, she watched as Robin looked back at her with an angry scowl.

“Look, Alex,” Robin sneered, suddenly on the offensive. She was done with Alex’s games. “I don’t know what stunt you’re trying to pull but it needs to stop. You’re dating Jim now, right? So stop flirting with me and touching me!”

Alex giggled sweetly as she leaned against the back door, crossing her arms over her chest. “You really think I’m interested in a nerd like Jim? Come on, Robin. You should know me better than that. The one I love is you and you alone, I just didn’t know how to get in contact with you.”

“So you pretended to be Jim’s girlfriend just so you could get close to me?! That’s super weird and creepy!” The busty blonde snapped, glaring at the other girl. “That’s not cool at all. You’re going to break Jim’s heart!”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Oh, please. He doesn’t have any real feelings for me. He’s only dating me so he can hopefully lose his virginity. But why are you pretending like you care? You don’t even like Jim. Didn’t he weird you out for the longest time because of his creepy crush on you?”

“How would you know that? And the only one with a creepy crush on me nowadays is you!” Robin jabbed an accusing finger at her.

Alex knew a lot more about Robin than she wanted to lead on. She had spent the past few months stalking every social media account Robin had ever owned. She even found her old profiles from websites like Barbie.com where she learned that Robin used to take ballet in elementary school and that her favorite color since she was a child had always been and will forever be pink.

“Come on, baby. Don’t be like that,” Alex said with a soft sigh, taking a step towards her. She wrapped her arms around the other girl’s waist, pulling her towards her so her mouth was hovering over Robin’s pink, glossy lips. “You can’t deny we had a connection that day. You’ve been on my mind nonstop since that day. I know we’re meant to be together and I know you feel it, too, even though you keep lying to yourself about it.”

Robin tried to push her away, wiggling out of her embrace. “I have a boyfriend, Alex! Knock it off!”

“I’m sorry I had to use Dave and Jim to get to see you again, but I knew you would be too shy to meet with me again. You just keep fighting how badly you want me because you want to be loyal to Dave, but you know you can’t fight your lesbian urges forever,” Alex grinned before finally backing off and releasing Robin from her hug. “I mean, look at me. Once I stopped denying my true self, I became so much happier and more confident in myself. I know you will feel the same! Just dump Dave and go out with me instead.”

Robin hated how the other girl was trying to get into her head like that. “In your dreams! Dave is the only one for me!” She huffed.

“Fine, fine,” Alex shook her head, throwing up her hands in defeat. “I guess I’ll leave you alone then. I won’t try to get in the way of you and Dave anymore. Suit yourself.” In reality, she had no plans on actually giving up on Robin. All she needed to do was find a different approach to things in order to win her over.


	3. The Dinner Date heats up...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex pushes her boundaries with Robin even further...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by Hikari Cosplay @ https://www.deviantart.com/hikari-cosplay
> 
> Like in all my stories, unless otherwise stated, all characters are 18 and over.
> 
> NOTE: Story has very strong non-con elements. If you don't like that, don't read any further. You've been warned.

Took you long enough!” Dave snorted once Robin came back from the bathroom, Alex following close behind. Even Jim couldn’t help but notice how long it had taken the two girls in the bathroom but Robin wasn’t about to admit that they were just having a little chat about Alex’s behavior that night and how much she wished the lesbian would just leave her alone already. Saying something like that would mean she would have to reveal to Jim that he was just some pawn in Alex’s scheme to get closer to Robin and that she did not actually harbor any romantic feelings towards him at all. Robin had a feeling that kind of drama was something she needed to avoid overall; their fake relationship was none of her business and she didn’t want to be a part of the confrontation that would undoubtedly occur once Jim discovered the truth. Robin’s one and only priority at that moment was just getting out of that house. Jim McNutt would just have to find out on his own that his girlfriend was a fraud and was actually a lesbian that had only been trying to get in Robin’s pants from the start.

“Hey, Dave? I don’t feel so good. Can we go home?” Robin said to her boyfriend as she walked over to the couch he had been sitting on, choosing to ignore his comment about her being gone awhile. The light in the living room was still off and the TV was still playing that spicy porno they had been watching earlier. Just the very sight of two girls having sex with each other was enough to make her feel sick to her stomach.

Dave rolled his eyes. “What’s with you lately, man? All you ever do is complain that you don’t want to be out and about anymore. You always demand I take you home just when the fun is getting started. When did you become such a bore?”

Obviously offended by his remark, the blonde placed both hands on her hips. “Excuse me? I am not a bore! I told you—I just don’t feel well and I want to go home. So you better get your keys out in the next ten seconds or else I won’t have sex with you for three weeks!” Dave couldn’t possibly understand that the real reason she didn’t want to stick around was because Alex wouldn’t quit touching her and trying to win her over which was making her extremely uncomfortable. The less Dave knew about the reality of the situation, the better.

“Yeah, yeah, you always use that excuse when you don’t want to be somewhere,” he retorted. Alex had walked past Robin and sat down on the couch beside her “boyfriend”, acting as if everything was normal. She was doing such a great job of pretending to be in actual relationship with Jim and she even went as far as to place a hand on his knee. The curly-headed virgin immediately stiffened by her gentle gesture as his mind began to play dirty thoughts involving the two of them. Maybe watching porn had worked and Alex was getting insanely turned on, only to rip his clothes right off his body and go to town the second they were alone! The poor fool had no idea just how badly his “girlfriend” was toying with him and just how disinterested in him she really was. Either Alex Denton was a world class actress, able to deceive anyone with her believable acts, or Jim was just incredibly ignorant and wouldn’t be able to see the red flags Alex was carrying until she hit him directly in the face with them.

As for Robin, she continued to stare down her boyfriend without budging. There was no way she could stomach staying anywhere near Alex for the rest of the evening and all she wanted was to go home right away. “Come on, Dave. Take me home.”

“I don’t want to leave yet,” he sighed heavily, acting as if Robin’s request was the most inconvenient favor in the whole world that she could have possibly asked. “You live all the way on the other side of town and I don’t feel like driving that far just to take you home.”

“Dave’s been drinking alcohol,” Alex interjected, noting the heavy tension in the room. “He shouldn’t be behind the wheel anyways. I think it’s safer to stay here. If you need to go lay down, I’d be happy to show you where a room is or even draw you a hot bath.” The tomboy gave Robin the most innocent smile she could muster up, and Robin nearly gagged over how fake she was being. Jim may not have been able to see through her façade, but there was no way Alex didn’t have any ulterior motives.

Jim nodded in full agreement with Alex’s statement. “Yeah, you two shouldn’t be drinking and driving. It’s not safe. You can always stay the night. My parents, however, won’t be okay with you two sharing a room.”

“That’s all right! Robin and I can share the guest room. That way your parents won’t get suspicious that we’re doing anything we’re not supposed to,” the tomboy said, winking at her boyfriend.

All the blood drained from Robin’s face as she furiously shook her head. “No thanks. I just want to go home.”

“Well, we’re not going home yet. So stop being a spoiled brat, sit down, and try to lighten up,” the irritated jock grumbled. He was as stubborn as a mule and drinking only ever made his attitude even worse. With a grumpy expression, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw that one of the hot chicks he had been texting earlier sent him a nude photo of herself—nice! Dave temporarily forgot all about his girlfriend and he focused his attention on this new girl that had caught his interest, clearly bored of Robin by now and already looking to find himself another sweet piece of ass.

Robin could not have been more pissed at how inconsiderate Dave was acting, but she was even more irritated at Alex for what she chose to do in order to lighten the mood.  
“Hey, Robin! We should take a selfie together!” The tomboy suggested with a smirk.

Robin pursed her lips together, shaking her head. “Sorry, I’m not in the mood.”

“Oh, come on! If you sat in my lap, it could make for a very funny photo! Don’t you think so, Dave?” Alex teased, knowing she had the jock’s full attention now. She watched as Dave slowly took his eyes off his phone, raising a brow in the girls’ direction.

Before Robin could protest, Alex reached out and grabbed the blonde’s wrist, yanking her towards her and forcing her to plop down right on her lap sideways. Her legs dangled off the side of the couch as Alex cradled her like a baby in her arms, holding her tightly and protectively. Dave instantly broke out into a hearty laugh at the sight of Robin sitting directly on the tomboy’s lap and suddenly the atmosphere of the room changed a bit.

“H-Hey! Let me go!” Robin squeaked as she squirmed about on Alex’s thighs as she tried to push her away from the lesbian. “Don’t make me sit on your lap! That’s so weird!”

Alex just snickered as she kept one arm hooked around the blonde’s waist, pulling her closer to her body as her other hand reached into her pocket to pull out her phone. “Now smile and say cheese!” Alex grinned as she turned the camera mode on her camera.

“No way!” Robin snapped. She was moving around too much, causing the photo to turn out rather blurry. Alex frowned in disapproval once she examined the photo, resorting to retaking it.

Alex snapped photo after photo of the two of them with Robin held prisoner on her lap. Each photo was just as blurry as the last. “Hey, if you want me to let you go,” Alex sneered, “then you’ll need to sit still and pose for at least one good photo. If not, I’m just going to keep holding you on my lap until you cooperate!”

Dave found the whole scenario amusing, and he even stood up from his seat and took a step back so he could take a photo of the girls on his own phone. “Ha ha ha! This is excellent! Robin looks so pissed in this one!” He said before showing Alex what the picture looked like on his own device.

Alex just giggled along with him. “You’re right! That’s perfect! Now if only this little hottie would sit still so I can take a selfie! Come on, Robin. It’s just one photo! Just pretend I’m Santa Clause and you’re sitting on my knee and telling me what you want for Christmas!”

Robin grimace, clearly displeased with the visual image that just popped in her head. “That’s sick! And no, I won’t sit still! I know what kind of person you are! You’re going to upload it on Facebook for the whole world to see!”

Actually, the thought hadn’t crossed her mind, but now that Robin mentioned it, it sounded like a brilliant idea. She said nothing in response to Robin’s comment on posting it to social media as she started to tickle Robin’s waist with the arm wrapped around her. “Come on, Robbie! If you want to get up, you have to take a selfie with me!”

Upon feeling the other girl’s sneaky hands trailing up and down her waist, the blonde began to scream. She absolutely hated being tickled and was still mentally scarred after her run-in with Trudy the Tickling Clown last month, so Robin would be willing to pretty much do anything if it meant the tickling ceased.

“All right, all right! Fine! I give up! You win! I’ll take the stupid picture!” Robin shouted in defeat, making both Dave and Alex bust out into even heavier laughter. The only person in the room besides Robin who didn’t find the whole charade amusing was Jim who sat quietly on the other side of the couch. He couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous over the amount of skinship Robin and Alex were sharing despite the fact he was still under the presumption that they had only just met that day. Alex never tickled him playfully, nor did she ever really ask to take a selfie with a him.

Robin finally stopped wiggling around in attempts to get off Alex’s lap as she looked up at the camera, vividly showing how displeased she was by giving the camera an angry frown. Alex, however, thought the photo was adorable nonetheless. They looked like a real couple! Alex couldn’t wait to upload it to Facebook, but she quickly looked over at Dave and gave him a huge grin. “Hey, buddy. You don’t mind texting me that full-body photo you took of Robin on my lap, do ‘ya?”

Dave shook his head, shoulders shaking as he laughed. “Not at all! Just give me your number and I’ll send it right away!”

“Hey! I never agreed to this! Don’t take photos of me without my permission, Dave! And don’t send them to Alex either!” Robin screamed, cheeks starting to redden as she grew progressively angrier by the second. Alex did, however, keep to her promise and let Robin hop up out of her lap. A beep from her phone let her know she received a text message and inside the text was the photo of Robin sitting on her lap. Dave must have captured it at that right moment since the photo was clear and not blurry in the least. With a sly grin, she quickly upload that photo, and the selfie, to her Facebook and Instagram. In seconds, her phone was blowing up with notifications from not only Alex’s friends but Robin’s as well since she had been tagged in the photo.

Choosing to look at the world’s responses to their cute lap-sitting pictures, Alex began to think of other ways she could try to tease Robin since it looked like that helped put Dave back in a better mood. As much as she hated Dave, she hated how he treated her future girlfriend whenever he was in a foul mood. He was just so snappy and Alex was willing to do whatever she could to make him less tense so that he wasn’t taking out any of his frustrations on the cute blonde.

Without warning, a sinister yet humorous idea popped up into Alex’s cunning brain as she stood up from the couch, only to march right over to where Robin stood and pulled down her top, exposing her breasts. Before Robin’s reflexes could be kicked into gear to stop the lesbian from assaulting her, Alex snapped a great shot of Robin’s bare tits. She had initially thought that maybe Robin would be wearing a bra underneath her cute, pink top, but it didn’t look like that was the case. A girl like her with such massive breasts that were somehow as a perky as a daisy didn’t need to wear a bra for support, and Alex couldn’t have been more overjoyed to see those cute, rosy nipples of hers again.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ALEX?!” Robin shrieked, horrified that the other girl would have the audacity to flash her like that in front of everyone in the room—Jim McNutt, in particular—just to take a photo of her juicy tits. “Why did you suddenly take a photo of my chest?! You’re such a pervert! Delete that picture this instant!”

Dave was howling with laughter over Alex’s gutsy move, and it was a miracle Jim’s parents didn’t wake up. Jim himself had chosen to remain silent over this whole ordeal, but he couldn’t help but turn red in the face after catching a glimpse of Robin’s breasts before quickly staring down at his lap and trying to will his awkward erection into shrink.

While Alex admired the lovely shot on her phone, Dave continued to laugh until tears were spilling down his cheeks. Robin was unable to see any humor in the situation at all as she fixed the crookedness of her top, glaring daggers at Alex while she did so. “Are you deleting them?! You better not be posting anything to social media!” She hissed, fuming over the whole ordeal.

“Relax, Robbie. I wouldn’t dream of ruining your reputation like that. Plus, I want this photo all to myself,” the tomboy winked, sending cold shivers down Robin’s spine at her flirtatious attitude. To pester the blonde even more, Alex then came up behind her, only to pull her shorts down to her ankles with one rough tug. Robin screamed as her shorts fell to the floor and she leaned over to hastily tug them back onto her hips, but not before Alex captured another Hallmark moment first by nabbing a photo of the girl’s bare ass while she leaned over.

Alex was surprised to see that Robin had not only refrained from wearing a bra but was also going commando. Somehow knowing that Robin neither wore panties nor a bra on a daily basis was enough to make her feel turned on. All she could think about at that moment was how badly she just wanted to rip those clothes off of her sexy little body and resume where they had left off that one day at her house over the summer before the pizza delivery boy had interrupted them.

“STOP TAKING LEWD PHOTOS OF ME!” The infuriated blonde barked, her cheeks darkening with her rising embarrassment. She turned to look at Dave for help who was only laughing even harder now. He always found it so hilarious when other women touched or undressed Robin in attempts to make her mortified. Most boyfriends would stick up for their girlfriends or be bothered by other women sexually harassing them, but not Dave Johnson. In fact, he was enjoying Robin’s reactions almost as much as Alex was.

“Shhhhhhhh, guys! You’re being way too loud! You’re going to wake up my parents!” Jim hushed them. Although he didn’t want to admit he was greatly enjoying the strip show, Dave’s booming laughter and Robin’s panicked screaming were bound to rouse his parents from their slumber.

As if on cue, Jim could hear the loud thumping of his father’s footsteps coming from the second floor, and Jim’s face turned as pale a sheet. “Hide the booze! Quick! My dad is coming!” Jim hissed and Dave quickly shoved the bottle under a pillow while Alex fiddled with the remote, quickly turning off the DVD player so the porno was no longer playing on the television.

Bill McNutt, Jim’s overbearing father, stood at the top of the stairs and called down to the rowdy kids that had disturbed his sleep. “Enough of the games, you hooligans! Some of us trying to sleep! It’s bed time so I’m now giving you all a curfew for waking me up. Be in bed in the next ten minutes or we’re sending you all home!”

Being sent home was most like a reward than a punishment to Robin. She was about to scream, shout, laugh, or mock Mr. McNutt in an attempt to antagonize him so he would kick her and her boyfriend out of his home, but Alex was already creeping up behind her and clamping a hand over her mouth to silence her.

“Sorry, Mr. McNutt!” Alex said back to the head of the household. “We’ll go to bed right now! Sorry for waking you up!”

Bill couldn’t hear Robin’s muffled cries as Alex kept her hand firmly over her mouth. “Well, all right then. Good night! Oh, and don’t forget that we don’t allow any hanky-panky under our roof! So boys will sleep in Jim’s room, and the girls will sleep in the guest bedroom. Capiche?!”

“Yes, Mr. McNutt,” Dave and Alex said in unison. Jim’s father eventually disappeared back into his bedroom and they could hear the door close behind him; they were in the clear once again. The jock was still chuckling over everything under his breath. He knew Robin wasn’t going to like having to spend the night in the guest room alone with Alex, but that suited him just fine. Dave had just received a text message from the sexy girl he had been chatting with earlier and she begged him to come over to her place in the next hour and give her a night she’d never forget. If Dave and Robin weren’t going to be sharing the same room, it’d be so much easier for him to sneak out of this place without being caught. He would just have to tip-toe quietly out the front girl, bang the hot chick who sent him nudes earlier, and then send Robin a text in the morning and tell her he left early because he got called into work and he didn’t want to wake her up. Jim would surely give her a ride back to her house in the morning if Dave asked him nicely. No one needed to know the truth, especially not Robin.

“Well, I guess we better head to bed,” Dave yawned dramatically, stretching his arms over his head and pretending he was extremely exhausted.

Robin cut her eyes at her boyfriend, lowering her voice as she stepped towards him. “Dave, I don’t want to stay the night here. Can’t we just go ahead and go home and sleep over? What if Alex feels me up in the middle of the night!”

Dave was irritated at how whiny and annoying she was being. The girl he was trying to screw lived only two blocks from here while Robin’s house was almost a fourty-five minute drive from Jim’s. It would be far too troublesome to take her all the way home and then go back to his side chick’s home. It was much more convenient for him to leave from here. “Stop fussing. You’ll be fine. Plus, Alex was just joking around. It’s not like she’s going to rape you or anything.”

Robin swallowed hard. Dave had no idea just how gay Alex was for her and how far she was willing to go just to sleep with her. “But I want to go home!” She insisted since staying in a room overnight with Alex was just asking for trouble. Sadly, Dave just wasn’t having any of it.

“I drank way too much and I shouldn’t drive just yet. Just go back to bed and you can go home tomorrow,” the selfish young man grumbled before he walked right past her to head up the stairs and up to Jim’s room. Robin was appalled by how little he cared about her or her feelings. He was willing to leave his girlfriend at the mercy of a sexual predator then inconvenience himself in the least. What a horrible boyfriend he had become! Her hands began to shake at her sides as she curled them into fists, her long fingernails lightly biting into her palms as rage began to build up inside of her. She could feel hot tears burning at the corners of her eyes but she wiped them away quickly before they could slip down her cheeks.

Alex was casually sitting on the couch, checking her phone and ignoring the couple’s arguing. So many people from both of their schools had seen the post and were leaving comments left and right.

“Oh my gosh! I didn’t know Robin Foster was a lesbian!” Said one girl Robin went to high school with.

“Dude, it looks like Alex Denton finally found a hottie she could scissor with.” A boy from Alex’s basketball team commented.

“I want to see pics of them making out! I bet it’d be hot!

“Wait, doesn’t Robin have a boyfriend? What kind of lame bitch hooks up with another girl while she’s taken?”

“Ha ha ha! This is so gay! Robin is such a slut for anyone, it seems!”

Alex kept reading comment after comment, but the ones that directly insulted her future girlfriend made her a bit irritated. She didn’t like for anyone to talk down at Robin since she was perfect in her eyes. It did look like a lot of people they knew were sharing it and the post was starting to go viral, garnering the attention of teens everywhere across the state.

There was one person in particular that just happened to see the post Alex made since he shared mutual friends with her on Facebook. Ken Lane, the pizza boy that had interrupted the two of them during their most intimate moment, went to the same college as Alex despite the fact the two never spoke to each other.

Ken had decided to comment on the photo, and Alex debated on deleting it before she thought against it. If she ever wanted Robin and Dave to break up, this is something the jock would need to know about eventually.

“I think they’ve been secretly dating for awhile. I was on a delivery and I think I interrupted them doing some hot lesbian things. The blonde girl pretty much ran out of the dyke’s house, totally embarrassed as if she was trying to hide the fact she had ever been over there.”

Frankly, it was none of Kevin’s business what the two of them had done behind closed doors, but at least the rest of the world knew there was something intimate going on between the two of them now, especially Dave.

Alex turned off her phone and stood up from the couch, only to walk over to where Robin was standing so she could give her a gentle pat on the ass. “Come on, dollface. Let’s get you to bed. I’m sure you’re just dying to get out of those clothes and into something comfortable, right?”

Robin snorted at Alex’s remark. “Just because we’re sharing a room,” she replied, “doesn’t mean I’m going to do anything sexual with you.”

Alex had turned her back to Robin as her feet padded up the staircase. “We’ll just see about that,” the tomboy whispered inaudibly under her breath.

(To be continued...)


	4. Alex and Robin, alone finally...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited next chapter sees Alex's secret plan finally come to fruition as she gets Robin alone in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Hikari Cosplay @ https://www.deviantart.com/hikari-cosplay and lightly edited by yours truly.

The bedroom Alex and Robin was staying the night in was fairly small; like a guest room intended for a child. The bed was a twin bed, barely big enough for two people, and there wasn’t much else in the room besides a dresser with a lamp on it and a chair in the back corner. It did have its own private bathroom on the left wall of the room with a toilet, mirror, and sink. Robin raised a brow at the size of the small bed before letting out a dejected sigh. “You can have the bed. I’ll sleep on the floor.”

Alex, not wanting to pass up the chance to get all snuggly with her future wife, was very much against the idea of Robin sleeping anywhere but beside her. “Nonsense! Sleeping on the floor will cause you to have back problems. You’re taking the bed and I won’t take no for an answer.”

Misconstruing what Alex was suggesting, Robin thought maybe the tomboy was being polite for once by letting her have the bed. That made her feel better but she hadn’t the faintest idea that even though Alex had said Robin was taking the bed that it didn’t mean she had any plans of taking the floor. With a devious smile, the brunette watched as the busty blonde started shifting through the dresser of the guest bedroom in search of suitable pajamas.

“There’s nothing in here to wear but kid’s clothes,” Robin grumbled to herself, flinging clothes out of the drawer hoping that maybe she could find at least one thing that would fit her. She normally preferred sleeping in the nude she sure as hell wasn’t going to sleep like that in the same room as Alex Denton!

Alex was sitting on the bed, her eyes glued to the other girl’s backside that was almost sticking straight up in the air as Robin leaned over. “This is the room Jim’s younger cousin normally stays in whenever he comes to town to visit. I doubt you’ll find any clothes to wear in there. If you’d like, I can let you borrow one of my t-shirts?”

Robin certainly didn’t want to wear anything of Alex’s. In fact, the only person who’s clothes she ever liked wearing were Dave’s, but thankfully she found a small white tank top inside the dresser that was bound to fit her tiny frame. “Don’t worry about it. I found something,” Robin replied quietly before she walked into the small bathroom that was adjacent to the guest room. Once she was out of Alex’s sight with the bathroom door closed and locked behind her, Robin shimmied out of her tight, pink shorts and slid off her top and her bra. She didn’t have any pajamas bottoms since nothing inside the dresser looked like it would go over her hips, but she figured there was little harm in sleeping in just her underwear. It was nothing more than a white, string bikini type thong but it covered all the important bits of her lower body while the small tanktop she had found was still big enough to fit over her head and massive tits, although a little snug.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, she saw that Alex wasn’t there. Figuring she was either changing or telling Jim good-night to keep up the illusion she was still very much heterosexual (when she, in fact, was not straight in the least), Robin pulled the covers back of the small bed and slipped underneath the blankets. To avoid talking to Alex whenever the other girl came back, Robin counted on pretending she was already asleep so Alex wouldn’t disturb her. Sharing a room with the dyke wouldn’t be too bad as long as Alex slept on the floor and didn’t try to wake her up. The poor girl was so exhausted from the day’s events and ended up actually falling asleep despite the fact she knew she still needed to keep her guard up until the other girl fell asleep first.

Alex returned maybe fifteen minutes later to see that Robin was already tucked into bed, her eyelids closed. The tomboy was now wearing a solid gray man’s pajama set that consisted of long wool pants and a matching long sleeve shirt that buttoned up in the front. She preferred to be comfortable whenever she slept and men’s pajamas were far softer than the silky, sweaty material that was normally used for women’s sleepwear.

She knew she had promised Robin the bed and Alex intended to keep that promise as she flipped the light switch, purging them both into darkness. Tiptoeing over to the bed, Alex slithered in and under the covers alongside the sleeping blonde so she could spoon her from behind as Robin lay on her side. She was so warm, so inviting, as Alex cuddled up behind her, draping one arm over her waist. Her blonde hair smelled so sweet, like a strawberry smoothie, and she couldn’t resist burying her nose into the back of the girl’s neck to inhale a deep breath of the girl’s fresh scent. Her hips grinded up against Robin’s ass only to find that her cheeks were pretty much bare except for the thin string of her thong that had slipped in between her back slit.

Alex’s hands began to wander over the blonde’s sensual body so she could feel hot tight her stomach was underneath the tanktop she wore and so she could casually brush her fingers over the perky nipples that pressed against the fabric of her top. Robin was so sexy in every way and Alex even managed to squeeze both of her breasts slowly, getting a handful of the girl’s melons to see just how big and soft they really were in her grasp.

Robin, even though she had been peacefully dreaming a few seconds before, felt a pair of hands feel her up all over. Too lethargic to know any better, she moaned softly in her sleep. “Mmmmm, Dave,” she mumbled. “I’m too tired and not in the mood for sleep…Wake me up in the morning and I’ll give you a BJ though…”

Alex couldn’t help but snicker at Robin’s words. She thought it was her boyfriend groping her? How cute. To tease the girl even further, Alex’s hot breath ghosted against the shell of Robin’s ear as she leaned in. “Dave? You might want to guess again, baby.”

At the sound of the tomboy’s husky voice, Robin’s eyes flew open as she quickly rolled over to see who it was that had invaded into her personal space. She could only make out a little bit of the other girl’s details through the darkness of the room, but she didn’t need to see who it was to know. “A-ALEX?!” She squeaked. “What’re you doing?!”

“Shhhh, shhhh,” Alex hushed her by placing a gentle finger to Robin’s pink, plump lips. “Keep your voice down. You wouldn’t want to wake Dave and have him find you in bed with another woman, now would you?”

Robin began to panic as she felt Alex’s sneaky arms try to wrap around her once more, but she gave the other female a rough shove to let her know she was not interested in being held or cuddled. “You told me I could have the bed!” She hissed angrily, mindful of the volume of her voice.

“I said you could have the bed but I didn’t necessarily say I wouldn’t be sharing it with you. Look, there’s plenty of room for the both of us if you let me spoon you!” Alex chuckled.

Robin’s brows crinkled forward as she scrunched up her nose. “No, thank you. I’ll just sleep on the floor!”

“Then I guess I’ll follow you on the floor,” Alex retorted, not giving her any option to run.

Robin let out an irritated huff as she turned her back to the tomboy once more before kicking off the blankets. She sat up and threw her legs over the side of the bed, deciding that she had no choice but to sleep on the couch downstairs even if that made Mrs. McNutt annoyed or not. Before she could even push herself off the mattress, Alex was reaching out her arms once more only to pull the girl back down into the bed. Alex yanked the covers back over Robin’s small form before forcing her into the ideal cuddling position once.

“Stop putting up such a fight, Robbie. You know I’d never hurt you! Plus, you secretly know just how good I can make you feel. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think that maybe you’re actually excited to share a bed with me?” Alex giggled, holding the anxious blonde prisoner in her strong arms.

Robin was struggling with all her might to escape Alex’s arms, but the brunette’s hold was just too tight on her. The more she struggled, the tighter Alex held her until she was barely able to breathe as her gut started feeling squished. “L-Lemme go!”

Alex shook her head before burying her face against the nape of Robin’s soft neck. “Come on, sweetheart. All I want to do is cuddle my future wife…”

“You’re seriously demented if you think I’d ever consider marrying you!”

She was a lot weaker than Alex and escaping would be futile. Robin had only one choice—she could either just put up with Alex’s need to cuddle or she could wear herself ragged by trying to get away until she was forced to give in to Alex’s loving arms. With a dejected sigh, Robin’s muscles relaxed in the other girl’s arms as she reluctantly accepted her fate. If all the lesbian wanted to do was cuddle, then Robin should have felt grateful. It was the least terrible thing on the list of things Alex probably wanted to do for her and it would only be for one night. Surely there was little harm in being spooned for just one measly night.

“Fine. You can cuddle me,” Robin grunted, clearly unhappy about the situation Alex had forced her into. “But if you so much as touch me once in one of my intimate places, I won’t hesitate to scream! Dave might find me in bed with another woman but Jim would finally see you for what you truly were!”

Alex rolled her eyes, arms stripping trapping Robin against her body. Neither of the girls knew that Dave wasn’t actually anywhere to be found in the McNutt’s house. He had snuck off earlier to meet with his “mistress”, another girl from their school that he had been having a secret rendezvous with for the past few weeks. Robin hadn’t the slightest idea that her superstar athlete boyfriend was actually nothing more than a liar and a cheater.

Even with the dyke spooning her, Robin was still closing her eyes once against as she relaxed her head against the soft pillow she was sharing with Alex on the small, twin-size bed. The morning would come faster if she let herself sleep and then she could have Dave drive her back home before breakfast so she could forget this awful memory and try to go back to normal without ever having to see Alex ever again.

Just as the blonde was managing to doze off, she felt a pair of hands slide underneath her shirt and grab at her large, round breasts. Alex was copping a feel once more, feeling her tits’ perfect shape before pinching both of her nipples with each of her hands. The sudden feeling of having her nipples being stimulated made Robin gasp, and she tried to wiggle out of Alex’s grasp once more. “H-Hey!” She squeaked out. “You told me all you were going to do is cuddle me!”

Alex showed no signs of letting go. In fact, she tugged on Robin’s nipples even harder as she applied pressure from both of her thumbs and index fingers to them. “I’m sorry, my love. You’re just so sexy! I can’t help myself around you! I just want to touch you…”

Robin’s nipples hardened in her fingers, turning Alex on even more. But Robin wasn’t enjoying a single moment of this assault and squirmed on the bed even more. “Cut it out, Alex! I’m serious! I’m not having sex with you!”

“But don’t you remember how good I made you feel last time? I almost made you cum right in my mouth,” the brunette whispered seductively in her ear. “No man will ever make you cum as hard as I can. Would you like me to prove it to you?”

Robin’s cheeks started to burn as she felt herself get flustered. One of Alex’s hands was releasing its hold on her nipple and was instead trailing down her stomach until she reached the lining of her white panties. Alex’s index finger rubbed the girl’s center through the thin fabric covering her crotch, and Robin’s entire body tensed up from the feeling.

“See? You like it when I flirt with you. You like it when I touch you,” Alex continued to tease her as she whispered in a voice that was as smooth as silk. “But you especially like it when I taste you.”

Robin shook her head, denying Alex’s outrageous claims. “I told you already, Alex! I’m straight! Do I need to spell it out for you? S-T-R-A-I-G-H-T!”

“If you’re so straight, then why can I feel how wet you are inside of your underwear?” Alex breathed out before sliding a single finger inside of the blonde’s thong. Once again, her skin was smooth and completely void of any body hair, just how Alex liked it, and she couldn’t help but wonder if the girl had shaved purposely knowing that someone would be touching her down there that night. Just as Alex suspected, the girl was soaking wet inside of her under garments as her finger dipped in between her folds to touch her throbbing clit. “My God, look how wet and juicy you are. Has Dave not been meeting your needs recently? Were you hoping you two could have sex tonight so you could finally have an orgasm?”

By now, Robin was whimpering as the tomboy’s fingers were gently stroking her pearl, stimulating her sex. She knew that it was pointless to fight against her or even try to get away. Alex was just like all the other women who had tried to take advantage of her—Big Brenda, Nelda, Trudy—and she knew there was no getting out of this way until Alex got exactly what she wanted.

“Stop it, Alex…” The busty blonde pleaded softly. “I don’t want to do anything sexual with you. I’m in love with Dave and I’m not going to cheat on him!”

Alex was still nuzzling her face against the back of Robin’s neck, her finger tracing circles around her clit, making her even wetter. “Who said anything about cheating? Just think of me as a sex toy. Your own personal human vibrator that can make you cum an infinite number of times.”

Still resisting her, Robin shut her eyes and tried to push Alex’s hand away from her dripping wet pussy. All it did was make Alex let her finger slip down further into the girl’s peach until she was inserting it deep inside of her. The feeling of suddenly having a finger shove into her opening made Robin release a noise that was a mix between and a gasp and a moan. “Stop it! Please! Just leave me alone!” Robin begged, hating how her body was responding to Alex’s dirty actions.

Alex slipped in another digit into Robin’s drenched core, stretching her inner walls as she pumped both fingers in and out of her at a rapid pace. She could tell that even though Robin was trying to pretend it didn’t feel good, it was impossible for her body to not get heated up from it. The deeper she let her fingers go inside, the more Robin began to pant.

Something was building up inside of her by the way the other girl’s fingers fucked her relentlessly, and even though she wanted Alex to stop, her pussy was begging for more. Suddenly her muscles started to constrict around Alex’s fingers, signaling that she wasn’t too far off from cumming. “Alex! No more!” She begged as heat bubbled inside the pits of her stomach. Just before she was about to let go of her resistance and let Alex push her over the edge, the girl’s fingers stopped as Alex pulled her hand away.

Robin was left breathless as her rising pleasure was suddenly stripped from her. She had been so close to cumming to on the girl’s hand that her head had started to grow a bit dizzy. Even though Alex’s frisky hand had felt amazing, she was incredibly grateful that she had abruptly stopped fingering her without warning. But before she could get too comfortable in believing Alex had finished up her fun with her, the brunette was flipping Robin over on her back and ripping her thong down her legs and completely off of her.

“What’re you doing?!” Robin snapped, closing her knees tightly together as she felt Alex inch her way down Robin’s body.

“Giving you the one thing you’ve been needing for a long time,” Alex replied as she pushed apart Robin’s feeble knees and positioned herself comfortably in between her legs. Alex’s face was centimeters away from Robin’s wet, hot pussy, and she could almost smell how horny Robin was even though the darkness of the room made it hard for her to see.

Robin covered her own face with her hands, mortified that she had found herself in this awkward position once more. She had left herself wide open for an attack and there was nothing she could do to stop the lesbian from feasting on her pussy once again as she felt a long, slick tongue push against her labia.

Robin’s sweet taste was appeasing Alex’s tongue for the second time, throwing the brunette’s hormones in overdrive. She had drove herself crazy trying to be pretend she was straight whenever she was around her fake boyfriend, but now it was time to finally release her inner lesbian. She lapped at Robin’s highly sensitive clit and moaned over how delicious her juicy cunt was. The soft gasps of fear and uncertainty were like music to Alex’s ears as she swirled her tongue all over her center, leaving no spot untasted.

“Y-You have to stop this! Right now, Alex!” Robin demanded in a shaky voice, only to have the dyke push her legs farther apart to spread her wide eagle even more. Her lips were curled around her clit, gently sucking and slurping on her diamond, until Robin as clutching the bedsheets underneath tightly, the pleasure overwhelming. Every time Alex licked her just yet, she could feel Robin’s entire body twitch and she knew she had found just the right spot. She kept lapping at her pussy with her long tongue, making the other girl even wetter and wetter until Robin was trembling with her need to climax.

Come on, Robbie. Cum for me. Let me taste your juices even more! Alex thought to herself as she licked Robin’s clit over and over until the blonde had to bite down on her lower lip to keep herself from screaming.

Unable to take any more of Alex’s merciless tongue, Robin threw her head back as her back arched like a cat. She came with an incredible amount of force right on the other girl’s tongue, her juices squirting out of her cunt with a fury unlike Dave had never been able to bring her to. Her body was breaking out in mini spasms as Alex drank down her honey and licked her clean, but even as Robin began to settle down from her high and come back down to reality, Alex refused to let up her ministrations.

“A-Alex…Please…Stop it! I just came! Aren’t you satisfied?!” Robin growled as she tried to clamp her knees around the brunette’s head to get her to stop attacking her pussy with her mouth. Alex, however, was far from done. She wanted to bring her future wife more and more pleasure, and kept licking at her peach until Robin was panting heavily again as a second orgasm was coming up on the horizon. “Mmmmmmph, Alex…No more! I’m begging you…”

Her words might have shown resistance but her body was proving otherwise. She was so sensitive down there after cumming once to the point that every swipe of Alex’s tongue brought her closer and closer to madness. Before she could stop herself, Robin was letting out a scream as she climaxed for the second time, pleasure crashing against her body like a tidal wave.

\------

From his bedroom, Jim had heard one of the girl’s scream. He wondered if maybe something had scared one of them, perhaps a mouse or something, but he knew his tomboyish girlfriend was never the type to scream. How suspicious it was for Robin to suddenly scream in the middle of the night but he knew better than to go check on the girls in person in case Robin was dressed indecently for bed. He didn’t want to get slapped on the face by either girl but that didn’t mean he didn’t need to see what was going on in there.

Jim got up and off of his bed to walk over to his desk. He sat down in his chair before lifting the lid of his laptop. His parents were more than just overprotective of Jim and were incredibly controlling. They had installed cameras in every room in the house, including Jim’s bedroom and the guest bedroom, to keep him from doing any obscene behavior behind closed doors. They wanted him to know they were able to always keep an eye on him and for him to be on his best behavior now that he had a girlfriend, and of course that meant no “hanky-panky.”

But Jim, being the computer nerd that he was, had already hacked into the cameras a long time ago. He knew how to erase footage on the cameras from his laptop and maintain his privacy without his parents knowing. Even though most teenagers would have hated for their parents to invade their privacy by installing cameras all over the house, Jim had learned to use it to his advantage. He had often spied on Alex while she was in the shower whenever she stayed the night at his house, but he vowed to never let her know the truth.

Sneakily, he pulled up the video footage of what was happening at that exact moment in the guest bedroom to see what it was that had made Robin scream. If he was lucky, maybe the two girls had engaged in a pillow fight or something else that he could use for casual masturbating material at a later time. However, he had never expected to see something so erotic pull up on his screen!

Jim’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he witnessed his girlfriend going down on the blonde inside the bedroom. The night vision capabilities of the video cameras were sharp enough to let see him every detail, from Alex’s expert tongue licking Robin’s pussy to the expression of sheer mortification as Robin squirmed around on the bed. He was both furious and aroused at the same time, and such complicated emotions left him speechless. He had never felt so betrayed before in his life! How could Alex easily have oral sex with a woman she barely knew but not even give her own boyfriend a French kiss? And from the looks of it, Robin seemed to be at war over herself over this predicament, too. It looked like she wanted Alex to stop tongue fucking her, yet she couldn’t control the fact that Alex was making her orgasm over and over again.

He couldn’t bring himself to look away. He kept watching as his girlfriend continued going on the other girl to see just what else he would find himself surprised by.

(To be continued...)


	5. The Aftershocks...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Hikari-cosplay's latest installment, the victorious Alex Denton celebrates with her "prize"...
> 
> *Lightly edited by yours truly.

Robin was left a panting mess as she lay on the bed, her legs spread wide out as her pussy continued to glisten from her creamy orgasms. Alex, having had her fill of Robin’s delectable taste for the moment, sat up and wiped her moist lips on the back of her hand. “I wonder what Dave will think when he finds out his girlfriend is actually a lesbian?” She chuckled darkly as she slid out of bed. She reached over and snatched up the blonde’s tiny wrist in her hand, jerking the other girl out of the bed.

While Alex was still in her gray pajamas, Robin was completely nude. Her legs were wobbly from the amount of times she had cum to Alex’s unforgiving tongue, and she practically had to lean against the tall, slender dyke for support. “Why can’t you just leave me alone?! That…That didn’t mean anything,” she growled under her breath, her heartbeat still beating incredibly fast. Not even her boyfriend had made her cum that many times in a row, but Robin still refused to admit that her orgasms had anything to do with her suddenly being sexually interested in girls. She had just been sexually frustrated for a while; anyone could have made her cum that hard, male or female! It really didn’t have any underlying meaning! Even someone who’s face was as disgusting as Jim’s could have brought her to a climax if their tongue was anywhere as skilled as Alex’s.

There was a Lazy Boy recliner right next to the bed and Alex tugged on Robin’s arm while the blonde continued to reason with herself on the inside to keep herself from accepting that she might be a little bisexual. The dyke plopped down in the large, comfy chair before forcibly pulling the reluctant blonde to sit on her lap. Robin was sitting straight up, her back to Alex’s chest as they both faced the direction of the TV that sat on the dresser in the opposite corner of the room. With the hot blonde sitting on her lap, Alex pulled the remote out from the cushion and turned on the television set.

“Alex…It’s late…” Robin muttered quietly, her skin still flushed from the intimate moment that had occurred only moments ago. She really didn’t like the current position they were in with her sitting on her lap like that but didn’t want to do anything to make Alex mad. “I’m tired and I want to go to bed.”

“Just relax,” Alex sighed, a bit annoyed at how whiny she always was. She wished Robin was a little more grateful to her over the explosion of pleasure she had just helped her experience, but beggars couldn’t be choosers she supposed. “I like watching TV since it helps me get sleepy, and I am definitely feeling wide awake right now! But I guess we could always go back to bed and I could eat you again…”

Robin’s cheeks turned bright red as she furiously shook her head. “N-No, that’s okay! I’ll just sit here quietly until you’re ready to fall asleep.”

“Now that’s my good girl!” Alex grinned, nuzzling her face into the nape of Robin’s neck. She peppered her soft skin with a few tender kisses as her scrawny arms wrapped around Robin’s tiny waist, pulling the girl tighter against her flat chest. The only noise that carried from the room into the hallways was the quiet voices of talk show hosts that were on for the Late-Night Specials, but Alex was growing bored of listening to them blab about various issues around the world. She kept flipping channels, trying to find something interesting, but nothing was really catching her eye. An infomercial began playing on the TV and Alex let out a small, bored yawn before she had an idea.

Alex’s hands began to wander all over Robin’s bare body, exploring every inch of her. The blonde’s entire body stiffened from the feeling of suddenly being touched, but Alex’s hushed voice tried to reassure her that everything was fine as she whispered against her ear. “Just relax, babycakes. I’m going to make you my wife someday so I just want to feel every inch of you so I can have something to look forward to.”

Gulping nervously, Robin kept her mouth shut, praying for this night to hurry up and finish before she lost even more of her dignity. The other girl was running her fingers gently up and down the blonde’s arms, feeling the goosebumps as they rose up to the surface of her skin, before Alex began to glide her hands over her flat stomach. She couldn’t just leave Robin’s massive tits alone, now could she? She cupped them in her palms, feeling how big and soft they were in her hands, before grabbing them and squeezing roughly.

Robin let out a loud gasp as the sudden feeling of having her breasts groped, but Alex continued to play with them and make them bounce up and down with her hands until Robin was whimpering like a puppy. “What’s the matter, sugar?” The brunette asked. “Am I being too rough?”

“I just wish you would stop…” Robin mumbled, unable to keep her honest feelings to herself. She hated it when Alex touched her and she wanted nothing more than for her to stop and just leave her be.

Alex wondered if maybe she should be a little less aggressive with her future wife and maybe a little more playful. Deciding to throw in some tickles to make the girl laugh, Alex wiggled her fingers against the bombshell’s skin, making her squeal with laughter.

“H-Hey! Cut it out!” Robin shrieked!

Alex just snickered to herself quietly, continuing to poke and prod at the ticklish girl. “Shhhhhhhhh! Keep your voice down unless you want to wake everyone up!”

She put a stop to her tickle torture, only to continue gently caressing Robin anywhere she wanted. Alex even used her knee to part Robin’s thighs just a bit by lifting her leg up just a bit, and soon one of her hands began to explore her pussy that was still damp from her earlier orgasms. The lesbian was using just one finger to stroke her already sensitive clit until Robin was squirming around on her lap, struggling against Alex's mischievous hand.

“Alex! Stop! I don’t want this!” Robin demanded in a much louder, much angrier voice.

Alex pressed a soft kiss to Robin’s cheek, hand still massaging the girl’s pearl. “It’s all right, princess. I’m just trying to make you feel good!”

“Well, it doesn’t feel good!” The busty blonde huffed.

Alex just chuckled at her remark. “If it doesn’t feel good, then why are you so soaking wet?” Leaning in closely, Alex nuzzled against the back of her neck, her hot breath tickling Robin’s skin and making the girl shiver uncomfortably. Robin should have known that no matter what she said, no matter what she did, Alex was still going to have her way with her whether she liked it or not.

Teasing the girl even further, Alex’s free hand tickled her stomach as her fingers spider walked across her torso in a quick manner. Robin shrieked even louder than before, and the noises she had been making for the past hour was bound to wake somebody up sooner or later! It just so happened that Mr. McNutt was the one to have his sleep disturbed by the girl’s sounds and he found it impossible to go back to sleep until his house guests learned to keep their voices down.

The older man angrily threw his legs over the side of his bed before storming out of his room. Alex could hear the loud, heavy footsteps coming from the stairs and knew she needed to act fast. If she and Robin were caught in such a suggestive position, there was bound to be trouble. Thinking fast, she reached for a blanket that had been folded neatly on the floor beside the recliner, and she hurriedly threw it over both her and the naked Robin so that just their heads were poking out.

Mr. McNutt banged on the door. “Hey! What’s going on in there?!”

Alex decided to be the one to reply back. “N-Nothing, Mr. McNutt!” She hadn’t meant to stutter but she really didn’t want to get caught by her “boyfriend’s” dad.

Without waiting for permission to enter, Mr. McNutt let himself in, a grumpy expression on his face. He looked over in the corner of the room to see the two girls cuddling together on the couch. From where he stood, their position looked innocent enough. It was clear that Robin was sitting on the other’s lap, but to him that wasn’t exactly anything out of the ordinary. Female friends often cuddled with eachother and sat on eachother’s laps, but that didn’t excuse the fact the two of them were being just too damn loud for his likes.

“You woke me up with all your screaming! I don’t know what kind of horror movie you’re watching this late, but it’s time to go to bed. I don’t want to hear another peep out of you!” He grumbled, his droopy eyes narrowing in their direction as he placed both hands on his hips.

Robin could have asked him for help. She could have shouted at him and begged him to rescue her from Alex’s evil clutches, but the fear of him turning on her and instead accusing her of being a lesbian prevented her from opening her mouth. If Mr. McNutt had any doubt in his mind that this was, in fact, consensual, then he was bound to tell Jim. And Jim would tell Dave. And Dave was absolutely not allowed to know that his girlfriend had cum from another girl’s tongue!

Soon the older man was grumbling something under his breath before he walked out of the guest bedroom, shutting the door behind him and leaving the girls to their own devices. Alex waited and listened until she heard Mr. McNutt’s footsteps disappearing down the other hallway before she wrapped her arms tightly around Robin’s stomach, holding her tightly. “See? I told you to keep your voice down, sweetie!”

Neither Robin nor Alex had any idea that Mr. McNutt wasn’t the only one that had been disturbed by the girls’ sounds. Jim was still watching their every move from the security cameras hidden in the guest room. Every time Alex kissed Robin’s neck, the angry teenager found himself getting more and more fired up with sheer rage. He felt so betrayed by it all and he only wished he could storm in there himself and break their homosexual games up! He was tired of watching his girlfriend pet the bombshell’s pussy or tickle her tummy. It was not fair! Why was Alex so attracted to Robin but not him? Why did she want to have sex with a reluctant female when there was a perfectly good guy eagerly wanting to give Alex everything she ever wanted?

No. He didn’t have to stand for this. There was something he could do about the girls’ bizarre relationship; he just needed a little bit of guidance first. He waited until the two girls were cuddled up in bed again before he decided to put his plan into motion. He could see Alex pulling Robin back into bed with her so she could once again start spooning her from behind. The entire time, Alex wore such a disgustingly smug grin on her face. To Jim, it looked like she was so damn proud of herself for conquering the blonde and making Robin her bitch. It made him sick to the stomach to see her so cocky while he was left with a bad case of blue-balls and a heart that had been shattered into a million pieces. He had loved Alex so much, gave her everything, but it was all just an act…

He watched on the screen as the two girls fell asleep, and he stood up from his computer chair to sneak out of his room. He tiptoed quietly long the hallway, careful to not wake the girls up or even his parents as he made his way to his father’s private office. He opened up the bottom drawer of the desk, a twinkle in his eye as he unearthed a leather-bound journal underneath piles of paper. If he wanted to get revenge, this was the best way to do it, he thought to himself as he flipped open the journal to one page in particular.

Written inside were the GPS coordinates to a secret location. This journal had belonged to his grandfather, Hiram McNutt, and held the secrets about the pieces of hidden technology that had been constructed before his passing. Hiram McNutt had worked for a high-tech facility and knew where all their previous projects were currently being stored. If anything could help him do something about Robin and Alex, it would be written about in here.

It looked like the technology he was looking for was in a secluded warehouse in the Las Angeles hills. 

 

Eventually Robin’s horrific night had come to an end but that didn’t mean Alex’s reign of terror over her had subsided at all.

The photos that Alex had taken of the two of them together had gone viral across the internet. Almost everyone from her school had seen the pictures of her and the perverted dyke on social media, and she was constantly receiving messages from her friends. All the girls from her cheerleading squad were having a fit over the news that Robin Foster had a secret girlfriend, Alex Denton.

“OMG!!! Robbie, I didn’t know you were gay!”

“Wow, you’re such a lesbo! I can’t believe we had sleepovers together in the fifth grade! You probably had a crush on me back then!”

“What about Dave?! Are you cheating on him with a girl?!”

Alex must have posted the photos everywhere she could, pretending that the two of them were an item. The damage had been done and Robin’s reputation was in shambles. No matter how many times she tried to explain herself to her friends and former classmates, nobody believed her that it was all just some misunderstanding. Dave wasn’t much help, either. He had also posted the pictures of Robin and Alex together and never once denied that Robin was gay or tried to argue that the two chicks were not, in fact, banging each other. Dave had found the whole ordeal to be incredibly humorous and it also kind of boosted his image amongst the boys on his football team. Dave had even boasted to his teammates that Alex and Robin were a thing and he was getting it on with both during hot, steamy threesome sessions. Dave was such an asshole and was willing to go to great lengths to boost his popularity, even if that meant lying about his girlfriend’s sexuality.

Robin was too depressed to leave her house following the next two days. She was tired of not only receiving constant messages from her friends, but also from random lesbians in their local community. She had no idea how many of them had gotten her phone number, but she was constantly being hit on for being the “hottest lesbian in South Beach”. To make matters worse, she had even discovered that Alex must have deviously posted photos of Robin on a lesbian dating website.

“My name is Robin Foster and I love having my pussy licked by tomboyish girls! I taste so sweet and I’m such a slut for other girls. If you want to hook up, my number is XXX-XXX-XXXX!”

Robin glared at the screen of her phone before angrily tossing the device on her bed. Only Alex could have written something so awful about her, and she wondered what the dyke’s ultimate goal was for posting that. Was she hoping that maybe Robin would become a full lesbian if enough girls went down on her? Did she want maybe Dave to see the posting online and get mad that his girlfriend was slutting herself off on homosexual hook-up sites and dump her? Either way, Robin was furious at Alex for her evil, sadistic actions but she was also mad at herself for getting so carried away the other night at Jim McNutt’s house.

She had been having so many nightmares of Alex’s snakelike tongue and how good it had felt to have the dyke eat her out in such a sensual manner. Robin hadn’t been laid in awhile before that; for some reason Dave just wasn’t very interested in having sex with her these days. She was trying so hard to convince herself that the reason she was able to so easily cum from Alex’s mouth was due to the fact she had been so horny from her lack of intimacy with her boyfriend. That had to be it, right? There was just no other logical explanation!

Robin wasn’t a lesbian. She knew she wasn’t a lesbian. The only way to absolutely prove that to herself though would be to meet up with Dave and finally get a good, heterosexual fucking from her incredibly hot, masculine boyfriend! She quickly picked up her phone and texted Dave to let him know she was on her way to his house and for him to not make any plans with his buddies after football practice. She even snapped a photo of her nude, sexy body to send to her boyfriend in hopes that he would get turned on from receiving a hot text from his irresistibly hot girlfriend.

After slipping into some cute, revealing clothes, Robin hopped in her car and made her way to Dave Johnson’s house.

(To be continued...)


	6. Robin strip teases for Dave...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin decides that right now, she needs a man! She goes to her boyfriend Dave for a good heterosexual screwing but little does she know, someone else wants to see her.

“I need you right now, Dave!”

Robin had practically thrown herself into her boyfriend’s arms, hugging him tightly as she pressed her body up against his muscular chest. Dave wasn’t sure why the blonde had shown up at his house unexpectedly but she couldn’t have picked worse timing. He was expecting someone to come over in just a little bit and that certain someone did not need to be seen by Robin or else he would be in a world of trouble.

Dave had been seeing another girl for a while, someone else on the cheerleading squad from his high school, and he was determined to keep her a secret from his bombshell girlfriend. He needed Robin for many reasons—popularity, for starters—and he couldn’t risk losing her even though he was having a fantastic time with his new mistress. Crystal would be coming over soon and he needed to hurry up and kick Robin out so the two girls didn’t end up bumping into each other, but Robin seemed pretty persistent about getting him into bed.

“Dave, I’ve been so horny lately!” Robin whined, refusing to let go as she tightened her arms around the back of his neck. “I need you to fuck me! Fuck me so hard I can’t walk straight for a week!” After feeling so guilty over cumming from the mouth of another woman, she knew she needed a good, hard fucking from her hot boyfriend just to feel clean again. Alex had been haunting her dreams since that night and Robin felt the only way to cure herself of this predicament was to remind herself just how heterosexual she was and the only reason she orgasmed from Alex’s tongue was because she and Dave hadn’t been intimate in a while.

Glancing down at his watch, Dave checked the time. He had one hour until his side chick came over. If he knew Robin as well as he thought he did, then he knew Robin wouldn’t stop whining until she got what she came there for. An hour, hopefully, would be plenty of time to give the hot blonde what she wanted before Crystal stopped by. But if that didn’t work, Dave had a back-up plan, a way for Robin to get distracted while he played around with Crystal in one of the back rooms.

“All right, all right, babe,” he said to her with a toothy grin. “I’ll let you jump on my dick but I need to make a phone-call real quick. Why don’t you get those sexy clothes off and wait for me on my bed?”

Robin nodded enthusiastically, grateful that Dave wasn’t going to push her away. Their sex life had been pretty much non-existent these past few months so maybe having sex with a man would be the key to getting Alex out of her head. She went up the stairs and made her way towards her boyfriend’s bedroom. His boyish room was full of athletic trophies he had earned over the years and posters of women in bikinis at the beach decorated his walls. Robin liked how manly his room was and didn’t even mind the fact that he had dirty socks littered all over his floor as well as cut-outs from football and Playboy magazines scattered around on his Dr. Pepper stained carpet. Being in a boy’s room for the first time in months reminded her of why she liked men so much. They were simple and easy to understand, unlike the utterly complex Alex Denton, and they were easier to deal with.

Robin removed her clothes and sat down on his queen-sized bed, waiting for him to get off the phone and come join her in his room. A minute or so later, the handsome jock swung open the door and grinned broadly at the sight of his sexy girlfriend. Damn, her tits were really out of this world and that big, juicy ass of hers was just waiting to get smacked and bitten! Robin, although a lot more obnoxious than his other mistress, was certainly the hottest girl in California. It was thanks to her that he was able to make so many friends in high school and even got other girls to notice him, and now thanks to the lesbian photos he had taken of Alex and Robin, Dave was getting even more attention from females. A lot of girls had been messaging him recently about how hard it would be for the three of them to have a threesome; Robin being one of the three, of course. His phone was constantly blowing up with girls sending him nude photos of themselves while also asking for nude photos of both him and Robin in exchange. He loved all the messages he was receiving now that the world thought his super-hot girlfriend was also into girls, and he didn’t want them to stop coming.

Before he had sex with Robin, he whipped out his phone and began to take a few photos of her as she sat there on his bed looking as flawless as usual. “You know, your naked body not only turns me on but turns on a lot of other people, too, you know that?” He said, taking a few shots on his phone despite the perplexed expression the blonde wore in response to his statement.

“What do you mean?” Robin asked.

“Ever since Alex and I posted those pictures of you two on social media, you’ve been getting a lot of attention. I wouldn’t be surprised if you became famous one day,” he replied as he zoomed in to get a close up photo of her glorious rack.

Robin made a sour face. “I don’t want to be known as a lesbian, Dave.”

“I’m not saying you have to be. But damn, you’re just sexy as fuck. Just let me take some pictures of you, all right? It’s fun!” He had her lean forward just a bit to show off more of her impressive cleavage as she posed for him on the bed. Robin liked that her boyfriend found her to be that irresistible but she didn't come over here to have photos taken of her body. She came here to be reminded of how straight she was by getting dicked down by her boyfriend! 

"Hey, Dave, this is fun and all but can we--"

"Spread your legs for me, babe. I want to see that pretty little pussy of yours," the athlete said as he positioned his phone's camera right at her crotch, hoping to get a few more risque shots. Maybe he could find some dumb sap online that would be willing to pay for photos of his naked girlfriend. After all, Robin was a solid ten and it was highly likely that he could make a buck or two off selling her nude photos. 

Robin sighed, allowing him to take photos of every angle of her. She let him get close ups of her cunt and even used her fingers to play with herself for a few naughtier pics. With every second that ticked by, however, Robin began to grow more and more impatient. "Dave, stop wasting time. I want to have sex and all you're doing is taking pictures!" She pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. "Can't we do something else?" 

She normally wasn't this eager but Dave knew they were pressed for time. Plus, as much as he didn't mind banging his hot girlfriend, he wanted to make sure he had plenty of energy to satisfy Crystal when she came over. Lucky for him, the doorbell rang as his scapegoat arrived on his front porch. 

Dave gave the blonde a broad grin before turning to leave his room so he could go answer the door, leaving a naked Robin frustrated and irritated that she still hadn't gotten to have sex with her boyfriend despite having already been over there for twenty minutes.

Opening the door, Dave greeted his guest and welcomed her inside. "Thanks for stopping by on such short notice! I'm just going to be busy in a bit and I thought Robin might want some company from her best friend. You know, someone to hang out with her and keep her occupied until I'm done with my, uh, chores for the afternoon." 

Standing on his porch was none other than Alex Denton who had hurried over the moment Dave had invited her to come by to spend time with Robin. "It's absolutely no problem," she said, her boyishly short hair slicked back just a bit. "I haven't seen Robin in a few days and I wanted to see her lovely face again. I'm sure she'll be happy to see me."

Neither of the girls had spoken to each other since the intimate night they had spent together at Jim McNutt's house. That was all on Robin's part, though. Alex had tried calling her, tried reaching out to her on social media, but the blonde was persistent on ignoring her. It even looked like she had blocked her number which was a major bummer. Even so, Alex had chosen not to let it bring her down. She knew the two of them were soulmates and belonged together even if Robin needed a bit more persuasion to accept that she was extremely gay for Alex and liked cumming in her mouth. 

 

Dressed in combat boots and a military-like vest, Alex followed Dave up the stairs, her heavy boots clanking against the wooden stair case. When the door to Dave's bedroom was open to reveal the one person Robin had wanted to see least of all.

"ALEX DENTON?!" Robin screeched at the sight of the dyke standing in the doorway of her boyfriend's bedroom. Still completely nude, she hopped under the bedsheet of his bed and pulled it up and over her sexy body to conceal herself from Alex's lustful gaze. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Dave was the one to answer her question. "Oh, I invited her over. I'm going to be busy for a bit but I felt bad that you came all the way over so I didn't want you to be bored while I did some chores." 

"Chores?!" Robin cut her eyes at him, cheeks turning red in anger. "What chores could you possibly have to do that's more important than spending time with me?!" 

Dave scratched the back of his head, a sheepish grin on his face. "Oh, you know. The usual. Mowing the lawn, washing the car...I gotta' get it all done before my dad gets back and yells at me for not having stuff done." He couldn't possibly tell her that the real reason he was going to be occupied was because his other mistress was coming over. For some reason, it seemed really hot to Dave that he was going to be screwing a woman in the bedroom right next door to the one his girlfriend would be hanging out in. Then again, Dave did have to admit he had always had some pretty interesting and unique kinks...

"Forget it," Robin snarled, reaching for her shirt on the floor while still using the bedsheet to cover herself up. "I'm going home!" 

"No way, baby! I came all the way here to see you. You can't leave yet!" Alex grinned, reaching for Robin's wrist and snatching it up. With one rough tug she pulled the petite, busty blonde right out of the bed, forcing her to drop the bed sheet hiding her sexy body from her view. Alex pulled Robin into a tight embrace, her scrawny arms wrapping around her girlfriend-to-be's waist as she whispered in her ear quietly enough for only her to hear. "I know you blocked my number. Why don't you behave or else I'll show your boyfriend how hard I can make you cum with my mouth, right here and right now?" 

Robin shivered uncomfortably from the coldness of Alex's deep voice, and a sense of dread washed over her. Alex had leverage over her and she knew it. She had no choice but to allow the dyke to do whatever she wanted lest she reveal the truth to Dave. 

Dave watched the girls interact with great interest. "Man, it's so hot seeing two female friends get all affectionate with each other like that, especially when one of them is naked." 

Robin glared at Dave as she lightly pushed against Alex's chest, hoping to put some distance in between them. "I think it's high time I put on some clothes!" 

Before Robin could snatch up her shirt, Alex was holding Robin tightly in her arms again, this time reaching her hand around to get a nice handful of ass. Dave was both amused and turned on by the sight of another woman grabbing his girlfriend's ass so badly, and he couldn't resist reaching for his phone and snapping a few photos of them. 

"Do you have any idea how popular lesbian photos are online these days? You guys could seriously be famous if you posted more pictures like this together!" The jock suggested as he began to circle the two girls as they stood in the middle of the room so he could take pictures from different angles.

Robin was getting angrier and more embarrassed by the second. "Knock it off, you two! Just leave me alone. I want to go home now, if you don't mind!" 

Alex refused to let the blonde go and even started to twirl her around as if she was guiding her on the dance floor. "Stop being such a killjoy! What's the matter with your boyfriend taking a few photos of us? We are best friends after all!" She leaned in once more, lips right up against the shell of the blonde's ear. "I know how badly you want me, Robbie. You can't deny it even when Dave is here. I bet your pussy is soaking wet from me holding you like this."

Not wanting to cause a scene so Dave wouldn't hear the naughty things Alex was whispering to her, Robin kept a straight face and let the tomboy continue to slow dance with her inside Dave's bedroom so the football player could nab a few more photos. 

"Oh wow! These are great! I'm totally going to upload these!" Dave announced before he glanced down at his watch. Crystal would be here at any moment. Thankfully, he knew he could count on Alex to keep Robin entertained. Even though the blonde didn't like it when other people touched or grabbed her, he could see that Robin really did like being around her best friend and all the aggression she was showing was just a playful facade. They must be really good friends for Robin to joke around like she hates Alex! 

The doorbell was soon ringing and that was Dave's cue to leave. He needed to let Crystal in and the two of them lock themselves up inside the guest bedroom next door for a little fun without Robin suspecting anything. "All right, I'm going to get to work," Dave said before heading back towards the doorway. "You girls have fun! And if you do anything naughty, be sure to take photos of it!" He grinned before exiting his room, closing the door behind him so the girls were left completely alone in his bedroom.

Panic began to rise in Robin's chest as she tried to wiggle out of Alex's thin arms, but the dyke was forcefully holding her against her chest still.

"Now with Dave gone, I guess we can pick up where we left off the other night?" Alex asked, a smirk spreading across her face.

(THE END? OR TO BE CONTINUED...?)


	7. INTERLUDE.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am very VERY pleased to announce that the very talented Queen of all fandoms Hikari-Cosplay @ https://www.deviantart.com/hikari-cosplay - she who wrote the magnum opus, greatest Robin Foster story to date "The Seduction of Robin Foster" is hard at work, writing ACT 2 of the epic tale of lust, sex, jealousy, deception, and science fiction.
> 
> What ever happened to Robin after her last encounter with the devious villainess Alex Denton? What happened to Jim McNutt after he learned that his girlfriend Alex was in fact a lesbian who used him just to get close to Robin? When last we saw Jim, he was rummaging through an old journal of his forefather Hiram McNutt, which had GPS coordinates to a top secret military base. What was Jim planning? 
> 
> To tide us over until Act 2, here is a brief interlude.....

She was completely naked and alone, as she slowly walked across the long dark hallway.

Robin couldn't quite remember how she got here. The only thing she knew was that she had to get to safety and fast. Before SHE found her. More specifically, before Alex Denton and her long snakelike tongue found her.

Robin shivered at the thought of what that long slick tongue had done to her. She didn't think she could survive another ordeal with the devilish Alex Denton. Suddenly, Robin was interrupted from her reverie by a familiar voice...

"I've been looking all over for you, baby." 

Alex Denton, was standing at the end of the hallway with a huge shit eating grin on her face. Decked out in combat boots, black leather pants and top, she was quite the intimidating butch beast. All 5 feet and 10 inches of her. 

"Dave can't save you, little one. You belong to me now." And with that Alex's mouth opened wide. Her tongue grew impossibly large, 10 feet in height at the least. The monstrous alien tongue wormed and slithered it's way down the hallway, closer and closer to the naked blonde. Robin screamed ---

"Nooooo!!!!!!!" Robin woke up to see herself in her bed with her boyfriend Dave Johnson. There was no sign of Alex Denton. She was safe. It was in the middle of the night and the sweaty, naked blonde glanced at Dave - ever the deep sleeper - who was still peacefully counting sheep. Amazing, that asshole.

"Maybe I need to find a good shrink," she thought to herself. Ever since her very real and erotic encounter she had with Alex Denton that one fateful night at Jim McNutt's house, she had been having frequent nightmares about Alex and her python like tongue. The other erotic encounter she had with Alex at Dave's house didn't help either. Oh, what to do...?

(TO BE CONTINUED....)


	8. Jim McNutt blackmails Robin...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because you demanded it and you waited for it, Hikari-cosplay gives us the latest chapter in The Seduction of Robin Foster!
> 
> Jim McNutt confronts Robin with the incriminating evidence of the intimate night she had with Alex Denton and blackmails Robin into helping him achieve a top secret quest...

Once again, Robin "Princess" Foster had found herself back at Jim McNutt's house, a place she had sworn to never step foot in ever again. The bombshell blonde was sitting on the couch of his living room, bouncing her knee up and down anxiously as she picked at her fingernails. Jim had sent her an "urgent" text message that had demanded she go over to his house so the two of them could have a little chat. Regretting having never blocked his number, Robin knew that she had little choice in the matter, especially when he ended his message with "Or else I'll reveal your secret". 

There were so many secrets the blonde had that Jim could have possibly known about, especially since her superstar football player boyfriend, Dave, had been getting tutoring sessions from the geeky twerp. Dave, although incredibly sexy, wasn't very smart and had a tendency to run his mouth. Dave could have easily blabbed to Jim about Robin's run-ins with the crazy old lady named Big Brenda who Dave had caught forcing Robin to sit on her lap on more than one occasion. Or Dave could have accidentally joked about the time a 40-year old woman clown took Robin to her fun-house and tickled her until she couldn't breathe. 

Or maybe Jim knew some dirty details about Robin's life thanks to his ex-girlfriend, Alex Denton. 

Normally, Robin wouldn't have let a nerdy guy like him intimidate her and would have just ignored his pitiful attempts at threatening her. After all, she had already been humiliated on a wide scale by Big Brenda, Nelda, Trudy the Tickling Clown, and various other women to the point that her reputation couldn't plummet any lower than it had already reached. Not to mention all the gay websites her photos were being advertised on was making everyone she knew believe she was a lesbian icon on top of everything. So what could Jim possibly reveal about her that could ruin her life or affect her relationships with her friends and family? 

There was only one thing Robin could think of. 

Recently, the pushy and obnoxious dyke, Alex Denton, had gotten a lot further with Robin than any of the older women that harassed and sexually assaulted Robin. Alex had ate her pussy out on multiple occasions, even making her cum multiple times with her expert tongue and probing fingers. Robin had been trying her best to forget about those nights since she knew there wasn't an ounce of rainbow blood in her veins; she knew without a doubt that she was, and always would be, one-hundred and ten percent heterosexual. Convincing Alex of that was an entirely different story since the butch really did believe that she and Robin were soulmates and destined to be together until the end of time. 

It was only a matter of time before Robin got herself away from the evil clutches of Alex's gay influence and maliciously skilled mouth but Robin was bound to keep her boyfriend from finding out, no matter what the cost. She loved Dave and he was her only shot at eventual redemption with the popular crowd. If he were to find out that she had her pussy licked to the point of multiple exploding orgasms by a mischievous lesbian, there would be no way Dave would still stay with her. He'd dump her in a heartbeat and think of her as nothing but a cheating whore, even though she had repeatedly begged Alex to stop forcing oral on her and leave her alone. 

Considering the fact that Jim had recently dumped Alex for some unknown reason to the public, Robin feared that Alex left him with a dirty parting gift--the truth about what she and Robin had been doing behind closed doors. If Alex had told Jim, and Jim told Dave...Her life would be damaged beyond repair! She absolutely could not let that happen, even if that meant having to do whatever Jim said to keep him from revealing her dirtiest little secret. 

After what had felt like an eternity, Jim eventually came out of one of the rooms in his house carrying a laptop. Robin watched him as he came down the stairs and plopped down next to her on the couch. 

He was looking like his usual dorky self with a white polo shirt opened up all the way to his collar and a pair of tight fitted khaki shorts. Robin, on the other hand, was wearing a pair of soft pink booty shorts with the words "Sexy Bitch" written on the back in glitter and a white crop-top that showed off her sexy midriff and massive tits. 

"Thanks for coming. When you took a bit to respond, I thought you would turn down my invitation to come over," the curly headed nerd said. 

Robin scoffed at his remark. "This was hardly an invitation, Jim. You pretty much blackmailed me into coming over." The blonde folded her arms over her chest and leaned back into the couch, pouting as she sank into the cushions of the couch. "Now tell me what secret you know about me that you said you'd reveal." 

Jim adjusted the wide-rimmed glasses on his face. "Of course. I worried you might think I was bluffing but I have hard proof that you're not the perfect little princess everyone thinks you are." He opened up the lid of his laptop and showed her the security video he had captured from the night Alex and Robin had spent the night at his house. The blonde had been forced to share a room with the tomboy where Alex took full advantage of her by feeling her up and tasting the sweetness of her juicy peach. 

Robin turned fifty different shades of red in the face as she watched the brunette devour her tight little pussy like she was a fancy dessert. Jim's security footage had caught everything--from the moans Robin was making to her explosive climaxes that resulted in her soaking the sheets underneath her. The camera had also caught the moment in which Jim's dad had walked in on the girls who miraculously got away without him knowing the sexual acts they had been committing under his roof. 

"All of the rooms in my house have security cameras like this," Jim informed her as he watched the mortified girl bury her face in her hands, unable to watch the scenes from that horrific night replay over and over on his unforgiving computer screen. "Don't worry, I haven't showed anyone else. I'm the only person who knows this footage exists." 

Robin quickly bolted up from the couch as she glared down at the pesky dork. "Delete it right now! Delete it right now or I'll take a bat to it!" 

Jim gave her a bone-chilling smirk as he let out a low, dark chuckle under his breath. "I said I haven't shown anyone. I never said I don't have it backed up in a million different places. I figured you might try to break my computer if you had the chance, but there won't be a point. If you don't do as I say, or vandalize any of my property, then I'll post it on the school's website. Better yet, I'll forward it to every college you've applied to. I'm sure it'd also be fun to send it to your family's e-mails and on every social media platform that exists."

With her slender brows curled forward, Robin balled up her hands into tight fists at her side. "You wouldn't dare."

"I'm sure Dave would love to know that his girlfriend and my ex-girlfriend were shacking up behind his back. Although I'm sure you'd be his ex-girlfriend shortly after him finding out," Jim grinned for a moment before his eyes darkened and his expression grew grim. "I mean, I broke up with Alex when I found out she wasn't really into me and just using me to get closer to you. She was always a die-hard lesbian and I was too blinded by love to see it. She crushed my heart, and if Dave sees this video, his heart will be crushed, too."

She had played right into his hands. Jim knew he had her wrapped around his greasy, Dorito crusted fingertips. "You said 'if Dave sees this video' which means there's a chance you won't show him. I guess I have to do something for you to make you delete those videos?" 

Jim nodded, glad she was catching on quickly. "You're a lot smarter than most of the dumb, bimbo blondes I know. That's good." He closed the lid of his laptop before patting the seat next to him on the couch, encouraging her to take a seat beside him once more. "I have somewhere I need you to go with me. Somewhere top secret. If you come with me and do as I say, my lips will be eternally sealed about the hidden romance blossoming between you and my ex-girlfriend." 

"There is no romance between us! You saw the video. She forced herself on me! I didn't have a choice!" Robin sneered.

"Try telling that to Dave when I shorted the video clip to only showing you cumming like a dirty little lesbian cam-whore," Jim rebuttled with just as much venom in his voice that Robin had. 

He had her right where he wanted her and that pissed the feisty cheerleader off more than she was willing to admit. She needed to keep calm though and not lose her temper against him. He held the key to her life's ultimate failure and she had to play nice and do whatever he wanted until she could make sure every copy of her secret pornographic video with Alex was erased. "Fine. Whatever. I'll go with you on your stupid little "top secret" field trip. But you have to tell me where it is we're going and why." 

Jim looked at her over the top of his thick glasses. "All in good time, my dear," he said, giving her a crooked smile. "Meet me here tomorrow morning at six o'clock sharp. Wear something comfortable and some hiking shoes. It's going to be a long trip!" 

\------------

Robin didn't sleep much the night before. How could she? She had no idea where she was going with Jim or what purpose her presence would even serve. Jim was a total supernerd and guys like him hated the outdoors so why did he want her to go on an expedition that would require hiking shoes? 

She begrudgingly got out of bed around four a.m. and took a nice, hot, relaxing shower. With her long, golden hair tied up in a high ponytail, Robin slipped into a pair of tightly fitted Daisy Dukes that had the edges frayed in various places. Her plump ass cheeks fell out of the bottom and showed off plenty of her silky, smooth legs. She had on a white rolled up t-shirt with her favorite band's logo on it that she tied in the front, exposing the tight muscles of her abdomen. Jim had suggested she wear hiking shoes but Robin felt most comfortable in her white Converse Chuck Taylor shoes. She had just painted her toenails a lovely shade of pink and there was no way she was going to mess them up by wearing thick socks that were bound to make her feet sweat so she chose to go sockless for this adventure. 

Without a clue of where she was going, what she would be doing, or how long she would be gone for, the busty blonde packed a small backpack of essentials--water bottles, bug spray, fruit snacks, deodorant and bath stuff, and an extra pair of clothes in case they'd be staying somewhere overnight. Hygiene was important to her and she wanted to make sure she would have a chance to freshen up if she got too sweaty. 

When she felt prepared enough to leave, Robin hopped in her car and drove to Jim McNutt's house where the geek was waiting for her on his porch. 

"You're late," the lanky boy hissed when the blonde stepped out of her car almost forty-five minutes late. 

After quickly checking the clock on her phone, Robin saw that it was close to 7 a.m. already. "Sorry, looking this good takes time. Now are you ready to go? I'm tired of waiting around for you," she said as she examined her perfectly painted fingernails that matched glossy polish on her toes. 

With an irritated groan, Jim opened the door of his mother's mini-van and slid inside and Robin hopped in the passenger seat. The two drove in silence down the busy roads of California until they began to ascend up one of the many luscious, green mountains. As they drove up the mountain, Robin noticed there weren't any gas stations, cafes, or even hotels down the windy, desolate roads. 

"Are you going to tell me where we're going now?" She asked, frowning as she looked down at her phone to see she was out of service range. 

"Not yet," Jim replied. "It's best if you not ask any questions."

After driving for miles and miles, Jim eventually parked his van at the entrance of some woods. Robin, who had somehow managed to take a short nap during the long car ride, opened her eyes to see that they were quite literally in the middle of nowhere. She hopped out of the car, backpack strapped to her back, as she watched Jim begin walking towards the woods, a map in his hands. 

"Are we there yet?" The curious girl asked.

Jim rolled his eyes. "No, you moron. Here's where we walk. It's a long hike so save your breath and energy by not talking anymore until I say-so, all right?" 

Jim was way more assertive and harsher with Robin than usual. She remembered a time when the clumsy freak couldn't even speak to her without staring down at his feet or stumbling over his words. It was possible that he blamed her for his relationship with Alex, and the poor guy was a victim of Alex's heinous plans just like Robin was. They weren't enemies and the two of them had more in common than Jim probably thought. Alex Denton had taken complete advantage of them both. She had abused Robin's body while also abusing Jim's heart at the same time. Man, she was really, really starting to hate that gay bitch! 

While Robin let herself drift away into her thoughts, Jim was busy reading his mad and his compass, trying to locate his destination. They walked for hours and hours until both of their feet were sore and aching. Jim was getting eaten up by flocks of mosquitoes while Robin kept patting her forehead with the wet wipes she brought so her sweat wouldn't make her skin all gross and oily looking. 

Being the brat that she was, Robin complained to Jim over and over about how tired she was and how hungry she was. She tried to get him to carry her on his back but he adamantly refused and kept demanding that she shut her trap. Thankfully, just before the sun began to set over the horizon, a large building buried deep in the woods came into view. 

At the sight of the establishment, Robin completely forgot all about her sore legs and rumbling stomach. "This must be where you wanted to go? It looks like some old, run down warehouse or something.

Jim folded up his map and stuffed it in his back pocket before approaching the empty building. "It's an abandoned government building," he explained to her. "I found out about it thanks to the journal I found of my great grandfather, Hiram McNutt. He was a brilliant scientist and worked for the US military."  
Robin had both hands on her hips as she followed the scrawny nerd. "Yeah, okay, that's nice and all, but why on Earth would you want to find this place? What's so special about an abandoned building?" 

He wondered if it was possible for Robin to stop talking for more than just a few minutes at a time. She was just so damn nosy and impatient. "You'll find out. There's something very valuable inside this warehouse that I need to find. But first, help me look for an entrance." 

The curious blonde could only imagine what was inside there. Could it be a treasure chest full of gems or jewels? Or maybe Jim's great grandfather had hidden his inheritance in this building? Either way, she had no idea what any of this had to do with her or why Jim insisted she come with him. He could have easily asked Dave or anybody else from the Math Club or Debate Team he was in back in high school. Robin, although athletic, wasn't big on hiking or exploring so it made little sense why Jim was adamant about her coming along with him.

Just what exactly was inside this building?


	9. Jim and Robin explore inside the Warehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter in Hikari-cosplay's epic story about Robin Foster. Jim McNutt and Robin explore the abandoned military warehouse only to find out that they are not alone...

So how do we get inside?” Robin asked as she followed Jim as he crawled through an opening in the chained fence that blocked the warehouse off. Crawling through the fence had made her get her hands and knees all dirty so all the preppy blonde could think about was how badly she wanted to be done with this stupid excursion and go home to shower.

“I’m sure we can find a way in,” Jim reassured her as he circled the building a few times, trying to find a way to sneak in.

Every door to the warehouse was locked.  The windows were boarded up with fire shutters so breaking the glass with a rock wasn’t going to do them any good. “Do Not Enter” signs covered the surrounding area of the building but they were hardly noticeable due to the overgrown shrubbery that coated the signs in leaves and moss. It was clear that nobody had come to this place in a long time, but Jim wasn’t going to let a few rusted locks get in the way of his goals.

Jim had to stop and think for a moment, wondering how he could break in while Robin stood by herself a few feet away so she could spray her sensitive arms and legs with bug spray. Now that the sun was setting, all the pesky mosquitoes and gnats had come out of hiding and were nipping at her skin like she was a grand feast at Thanksgiving. “Can we hurry it up a little?” She grumbled. “I didn’t bring a tent or even a pillow so I’d rather not camp out here for the night. Ugh, I’m going to have so many bug bites on my body…I’ll end up looking worse than your face does whenever you get bad acne breakouts every other week.”

He chose to ignore her whining as he swung his backpack over his shoulder and placed it on the ground so he could look through it. He fished around for something useful until he pulled out a large, silver machete. At the sight of the sharp blade, Robin jumped and let out a tiny shriek of surprise as she dropped the bottle of bug spray.

“Woah! Calm down there, buddy! I didn’t say you always had a face covered in bumps! Only sometimes! There’s no need to kill me! I was only speaking the truth!” The cheerleader stammered, throwing up her arms in defense as she took a few steps back away from Jim as he stared down at the machete in his hands.

The lanky nerd just rolled his eyes before snorting. “This isn’t for you, moron,” was all he said before he walked right past Robin, making her flinch as their shoulders brushed up against each other. He held the sharp tool over his head before slashing it against one of the rusty locks of the main entrance. With a few more mighty swings, he eventually managed to cut through the withered padlock and remove the chains around the door.

Robin was a bit impressed that Jim had thought to bring something like a machete on their journey, but it also didn’t make her feel any better either. She still had no idea why Jim had wanted her to come along with him and what it was that he hoped to find here.

Jim pried the large, heavy door open before beckoning the busty babe to follow him inside. The door closed behind them and the pair was purged in complete darkness as none of the closed windows had any sunlight leaking through them thanks to the fire shutters. It was impossible to see anything inside and, for once, Robin tried to get as close to Jim as possible so she wouldn’t trip as he fumbled with the flashlight he had pulled out of his bag.

Once they had a small beacon of light thanks to Jim’s flimsy flashlight, they were able to see that the place was almost completely empty. There were a few cardboard boxes stacked on top of each other in the middle of the room—abandoned storage, Robin figured—and some weird, outdated mechanical equipment from the 70’s like radios and old, bulky computers.

“This place was originally used for scientific experiments and weapon building,” Jim explained to Robin. Even without her speaking, she still seemed very confused and even concerned as to why he had dragged her to the middle of nowhere to find this rusty, old, decrepit warehouse. “In my great grandfather’s journal that I found, he had written the coordinates down to this place for one of his relatives to dig up after his passing. There’s supposedly something very valuable in here; a machine that was linked to his biggest project before the government shut down his research. I never met Hiram McNutt because he died way before I was born, but he promised that his creation was something that would change the world.”  

“So I get why you went on this little treasure hunt, but it still makes no sense as to why you needed me to tag along,” Robin hissed as she followed him deeper into the empty warehouse, unnerved by the lack of light and the sounds of rats screeching and running across the floor.

Jim shrugged his shoulders. “His journal was very vague as to what exactly he had hid in here, but he did write that only a female could activate the equipment. I’m not sure why but I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough.”

“A machine only a female can activate? That doesn’t sound sketchy at all,” Robin sneered sarcastically before Jim held up a finger to shush her.

He had abruptly stopped to flash his light on something unusual in the very back of the warehouse. Whatever it was had been wrapped in layers and layers of bubble wrap for protection, and Jim’s curiosity brought him over to the wrapped object. Robin reluctantly followed him so they could examine Jim’s discovery up close. It was around 6 feet long underneath all its wrapping, and Jim quickly handled Robin the flashlight to hold while he began to cut through the first few sheets of bubble wrap with his machete.

“Hey Jim?” Robin gulped nervously as she peered over his shoulder while he continued to tear through the wrapped package. “Doesn’t this kind of look like…Oh, I don’t know, maybe a body bag?!”

Jim snickered at her stupidity. “Just shut up and hold the damn flashlight steady, all right, Princess?”

“I’m serious!” Robin insisted. The more he cut through the bubble wrap, the more Robin could see a humanly shape underneath all that padding. “What if there’s a dead body wrapped up in all that?! What if it’s Hiram McNutt’s body that’s buried here?! He could have been murdered and maybe knew ahead of time that his body would end up being tossed here! I’m not a criminal justice expert, but I think we should stop trying to unwrap it and call the police.”

“Impossible,” Jim retorted. “My great grandfather died of old age in a nursing home, apparently. They buried him at his church alongside his previously deceased wife. There is no way his body—or anybody else’s body, for that matter—would be buried here—“

Jim didn’t get to complete his sentence as Robin screamed as loud as she could, dropping the flashlight at her feet. Sure enough, Jim had uncovered a body underneath all the bubble wrap. It wasn’t, however, his grandfather or even anyone normal. The curious nerd reached for the flashlight the frightened girl had dropped so he could inspect it further.

“Calm down. It’s just a robot,” he told Robin who had already staggered back a few feet away.

Jim was right; there really was a robot lying on the floor. It was made of pure metal and had a body and a face that resembled a woman. A bit voluptuous, the android’s breasts and crotch were covered in cloth to maintain her modesty, and Jim let out a whistle as he admired her metallic yet sexy figure.

“Robin, you have got to check this out! She looks like she’d be a sexy droid from Star Wars, or something. Maybe she was supposed to be a sex robot?” Jim began running his fingers over her cold, hard stomach that was slimmer than the rest of her hourglass-shaped body.

The blonde was less impressed by their discovery and more disturbed than anything. “It’s so creepy!” She grimaced as she looked down at the robot’s face. Her feminine, facial details were extremely detailed as she even had soft lips and eyelashes included in her design. She might have even passed for a real woman had she been given skin or even hair over her metal body. “Why your great grandfather create a sex robot that would help the world? Seriously, Jim. This is really weird. Let’s just leave this stupid chunk of metal alone and get out of here. I have a really bad feeling about this whole fiasco…”

“No way! Don’t be such a coward!” Jim snapped as he began to run his hands up and down the robot’s torso, trying to find any hint of a power button. “My great grandfather wanted someone to find this thing for a reason. Maybe this robot has incredible intelligence or was an assistant scientist to their projects. Either way, the only way we’ll know who she is or what she does is if we turn her on.”

Robin hoped the damn thing was just old, broken, and discarded without any hope of powering up again. She had seen enough horror movies about humanoid robots taking over the world and she knew better than to mess with any machines she knew nothing about. This thing could have been created to be a hit-man for the government before she was seen as too dangerous to keep going for all they knew! “Look, just do whatever you need to do. I’m seriously weirded out so I’m going to wait outside, okay?”

Jim sharply turned his neck around to look at Robin before snatching up her wrist, preventing her from going anywhere. “Not so fast, girly! Remember how the journal said only a female can activate it? Well, now’s your chance to finally be useful!”

Robin turned to face the dork with an irritated frown. “I don’t want to touch that thing! It was probably wrapped up in that much plastic wrap for a reason. I bet it’s infested with germs!” All that she received was a stern look from the curly-haired boy that let he know he was getting fed up with her.

“At this point you’re practically begging me to tell Dave you cheated on him with a carpet muncher,” he hissed. “Now try to find a stupid switch. I’m going to try and see if there are any manuals or instructions lying around anywhere.”

(TO BE CONTINUED...)


	10. Enter: Selene XOXO...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Goddess of Many Fandoms, Hikari-cosplay, returns to give us the latest chapter in Robin's story. Jim and Robin discover the robot Selene XOXO. Who is Selene XOXO? What is her history? And what does she want?

Robin was staring at the female android while Jim dug through various boxes stored away in the far corners of the room. There something eerie and unsettling about the machine, especially because of its uncanny resemblance to an actual human woman. She couldn’t wrap her head around as to why the military would create something like this, especially when the damn thing looked like it had popped right out of an old 1970’s science fiction film. A sex doll was the only thing that would make sense, but if that’s all it was then why wrap it up and dump it here where no one would ever find it? Sex dolls were common to find in stores. It was like Hiram McNutt was determined to keep this particular one out of sight from the world at all costs.

“Hey, Robin. I think I found something,” Jim called out as he rushed back to her side, a small pamphlet in hand. “Do me a favor and hold the flashlight so I can read it better.”

Doing as Jim requested, Robin held the light over what looked like a quick advertisement for the robot. He pulled his reading glasses out of the pocket of his cargo shorts and slid them on. The nerd then cleared his throat as his eyes scammed the cover page that showed an image of the same robot that was lying by their feet. “Meet the New and Improved Selene XOXO—America’s first Artificial Intelligence Robot. She is the ultimate military weapon that will help end World War II against the Axis Powers. Not only is she indestructible but she is also capable of reading and understanding human emotions, making her the perfect ally for the United States of America. Strong, smart, and loyal—Selene XOXO will help us end the war!”

A military weapon?! Robin had seen enough horror movies involving robots taking over the human race to know that military weapons with artificial intelligence was never a good idea. She looked back over to the “sleeping” robot, suddenly feeling cold and uncomfortable standing next to such a monstrosity. “So the military used Selene XOXO to win the war? Did she have lasers built into her eyes or did she drop atomic bombs everywhere she walked?”

Jim shook his head. “I don’t think the US used her at all. There are no records of any battle androids being used back then. Plus, I doubt we would have had the technology to create such a fool-proof weapon.” He thumbed through the rest of the pages of the pamphlet to see if there was any more information on the robot, but the paper was old and torn. The lettering of the center pages was all smudged and Jim could barely make any words out.

“Damn, these words are practically intangible,” he grumbled to himself. “But I think it’s some kind of instruction manual. Let me see what I can decipher… If dirty, use damp rag to wipe off….Do not…..shower or…soap…..Do not….feed…Must be charged…with a…overnight…. Avoid letting Selene XOXO use…Must be kept in…..Keep away from…..In addition to lightning storms….”

Robin raised a skeptical brow. “Wow, it’s like they were almost expecting more Selene XOXO’s to be built and distributed in common homes if they’re trying to warn people to not use soap to clean her or let her outside in lightning storms.”

“Yeah,” Jim sighed, practically shoving his nose into the paper to see if he could read any more of the smeared information. Unfortunately, the letters had bled almost all over the last two pages. “I think this is trying to tell you how to care for this robot and what not to do. So maybe they were hoping to place these robots in neighborhoods or something to protect people? It makes me wonder what happened. I mean, I’ve never seen one of these machines before so I assume it was either too expensive to continue the project or that we managed to end the war without the help of any artificial intelligence.”

“Either that,” Robin said, grimacing, “or maybe their plan to build a robotic ally backfired on them so the project was shut down.”

Jim snorted at her remark. “You’re a bit of a cynic, aren’t you? I can’t imagine my great grandfather would have ever created something that was a disaster. In all honesty, the Selene XOXO project was probably a success but the military wanted to claim Hiram McNutt’s idea as their own or use her for different purposes. He was a good man so he probably pulled the plug on his own project, thinking that maybe the world wasn’t ready for such an incredible creation yet.”

“You’re way too optimistic about this,” Robin retorted. “I mean, doesn’t it seem bizarre that there’s only one Selene XOXO here and she was wrapped up like a dead body? Clearly there’s something fishy going on here. And frankly, I want no part of it.”

“Only a female can activate the machine,” the pimple-faced geek reminded her. “So you’re not leaving until I find out more answers. You can go home when I say you can! Unless, that is, you’re okay with me uploading the video footage of you and Alex making sweet, sweet love to our entire graduating class?”

The clever nerd had her completely beat. Robin would do anything to keep her secret from leaking to the whole world. Her hard-earned popularity had already suffered a lot this past year, but nothing would make her reputation hit rock bottom more than the video of Alex eating her out and making her cum faster than a rocket ship!

The blonde simply grumbled at his threat as Jim continued to skim over the entire pamphlet, making sure there wasn’t anything he missed about the robot. There was no mention of an“On/Off Button” and the instructions on how to charger her internal battery were too blurred out to read. It could take days to figure out how to work such a complex creation without clear, precise instructions!

Robin was staring at the back of the pamphlet as Jim continued to bury his nose in it, and some small lettering at the bottom of the page caught her attention. She swiped the book right out of his hands and flipped it over, eyes squinting as she read the small words that could have been easily missed.

“To start Selene XOXO up without installing her precise programming, her secret switch is located on her lips. Have a female kiss her gently to start her up in Secret Mode.”

Jim was rather confused as to what he just heard come out of Robin’s mouth. “What did you just say?”

She repeated it one more time before handing it back to him so he could read it himself. “Secret Mode? I wonder what that means. Either way, it mentioned that you wouldn’t be starting her up with precise programming so don’t even think about it.”

Jim tore his eyes away from the booklet and Robin could see something mischievous and devious twinkling behind his thick-rimmed glasses. “Hiram McNutt’s journal mentioned this, too. While he mostly spoke in vague riddles in his notebook, he did say something about how we would need to use the Secret Mode to unlock the treasure which would require the assistance of a female. This must be what he was talking about!”

Robin’s face twisted into a disgusted expression as she took a slow step away from the freak in glasses. “No way, Jose! Not a chance! Not in a million years! There is probably nothing safe about this! I don’t care if your great grandfather was a genius or not. This is absolutely insane and I’m not going to kiss a robot and start it up in Kill-All-Humans Mode!”

“There is nothing in the booklet or his journal that mentions a Kill-All-Humans Mode!” Jim snapped.

“As if you’d know! You can’t even read the stupid words written in it. It could have a page dedicated to all kinds of warnings and we wouldn’t know!” The blonde barked back.

Jim reached over and snatched her forearm up in his sweaty hand, dragging her back over to where Selene XOXO was resting on the floor as still as a corpse. “Secret Mode probably just means we have to program her ourselves once we start her up since we don’t have the equipment or software to specifically program her at the moment.”

“What if you’re wrong?!” Robin tried to yank her arm away from Jim but he had a surprisingly tight grip. “What if activating her will cause the destruction of humanity?!”

Jim had faith that his great grandfather wasn’t the kind of man to want to destroy the world or eradicate all humanity. He knew he was a good man, maybe just a little misunderstood. He was fully confident that Selene XOXO might have been created to end the war but Hiram would only want someone, specifically one of his relatives, to find her for a good reason. Maybe Selene XOXO could prevent the next war from starting, or maybe she could be used to create world peace across the globe! There was only one way to find out.

He shoved Robin down on the ground, pushing her on top of the motionless android. She was laying down on top of Selene XOXO, her legs straddling her waist as her face neared dangerously close to the cold, metal one in front of her. Before she could shoot a glare at Jim, he was already placing both hands on the back of her head, pushing her mouth towards the robot.

Robin struggled against him, but she was already tired and week from their day-long hike. She didn’t get a chance to put up much of a fight before Jim forced her to slam her lips against the cold, metal mouth of the android beneath her.

Once he was certain her mouth had fully connected with Selene XOXO’s lips, he lifted his hands off of Robin’s head and the blonde quickly yanked her head back, her cheeks flashing red with anger. She hopped off Selene XOXO’s waist faster than a speeding bullet and charged at Jim, ready to claw his eyes out with her finger nails.

“YOU FILTHY ANIMAL! YOU’RE GOING TO GET IT, YOU LITTLE FREAK!” She screeched before snatching up the collar of his shirt with one hand and rearing back the other so she could slap him across the cheek repeatedly. She never did get to hit or smack him before Jim was gasping, but not out of fear from Robin’s wrath. Instead he was looking slack-jawed at where the robot was, eyes bulging out of his head.

“Robin! Look!”

The bombshell should have taken advantage of the moment and slap the daylights out of his ugly, acne-covered face while he was distracted, but she couldn’t help but curiously look over her shoulder to see what was going on.

Sure enough, the robot had started moving. Robin’s kiss had breathed life into Selene XOXO’s metal body, and she had slowly sat up, stiff as a porcelain doll. She slowly tilted her head towards the direction of Jim and Robin before pausing. Not three seconds later, her marble eyes shot open as the android locked her sights on the sexy blonde cheerleader.

“Human Female Detected. Secret Mode engaged,” Selene XOXO spoke in a monotone visit, her womanly voice deep yet smooth.

“Oh god! She’s alive! Jim, what have you done?! She’s going to blow us all up now and it’s your fault!” The terrified Robin shrieked as she quickly hid behind the lanky nerd, using him as a shield so she could duck for cover.

Selene XOXO slowly stood up, her bright blue eyes continuing to stare in Robin’s direction. Her movements were a bit rocky and she twitched a bit as she staggered to her feet. Her joints creaked as she awkwardly took a step, her metal legs wobbling.

“You must forgive me. It has been awhile since someone has tried to operate me. Allow me to adjust my limbs for a moment,” Selene XOXO said, her voice still monotone although she spoke to them casually. She brought one of her metal hands to her face where she spun her head around on her neck, screwing in her head more securely to her shoulders.

Jim gulped nervously, completely astonished by the show before him. She looked like the girl from the Exorcist as she adjusted her head, and she even tightened the screws holding her elbows and knees into place. The android then began to stretch her arms way above her head the way a girl taking a beginner’s yoga class would do to warm up.  
“She’s remarkable! Truly a magnificent creation!” Jim enthused as he watched Selene XOXO stretch out her limbs and get used to walking in a straight line. “I’ve never seen anything like it! Not even the animatronics at Disney World are this advanced!”

Jim didn’t seem frightened in the least as he became rather impressed by how eloquently the robot spoke and how gracefully she started to move once she put her rusty legs to the test. Robin, however, was trembling behind Jim, wondering if her deadly lasers would either come out of her eyes or her hands. Either way, she didn’t want to stick around and find out.

“I know I don’t want to be the next star of an evil robot movie, so let’s get out of here before she starts attacking us!” Robin tugged roughly on Jim’s sleeve, wishing he would stop staring at Selene XOXO with love-struck, dreamy eyes and actually pay attention to the sheer amount of danger they were in at that exact moment.

The nerdy freak tried to shoo Robin away from him as he continued to marvel at the wonderful piece of technology in front of him. Oh, how he couldn’t wait to take her home and study her!

Selene XOXO paid no mind to Jim’s elated expression and instead looked at the trembling girl standing directly behind him. "Please forgive me," the android said. "I did not mean to frighten you. Won't you please tell me your name? You are the one that has turned me and awoken me from my slumber so I would like to offer a proper thanks." 

Robin peeked her head out from behind Jim's back, reluctant to come out of hiding as she continued to use Jim as her human shield. "Offer me a...proper thanks?" She asked, a bit confused as to what the robot meant. 

"I never got to fulfill my purpose," Selene XOXO explained. "I was forcibly shut down due to unforeseen circumstances. A robot that cannot complete their duties isn't worth living. Not many machines can feel regret, but I feel it. The only thing I ever wanted was to be helpful to humans but they had other plans for me." Although her voice was flat and void of any emotion, the mouth on her metal face had turned into a big, solemn frown. Hey eyes, although prosthetic, reflected the painful emotions that she had been programmed to feel based on certain circumstances. She was the real thing; a real AI with the ability to think for herself and feel emotions that would trigger responses from her, almost like her own personal nervous system. 

Jim read Selene XOXO's saddened expression before casting a glance at the blonde cowering behind him. "I really don't think she means us any harm. There really had to be a reason Hiram wanted us to go get her so maybe we should talk to her and find out what she really built for?" He whispered to Robin.

The cheerleader just shook her head furiously. "No way! What if this is a trap?!" 

Jim let out a long, exasperated groan. "Y'know, I'm getting real tired of you being a whiny bitch. If you're not careful, I might just post the videos of you and Alex all over the place after this just for being a real pain in my ass! Now go over there and talk to Selene XOXO and see what's up with her and why she was created and then suddenly shut down for decades!" He turned around, swapping places with her so he was now the one standing behind before he gave her a real hard push, shoving her in the direction of the depressed android. 

The busty blonde tripped over her feet and fell to her knees thanks to Jim's surprising amount of strength, and she let out a loud "OOMPH!" as she hit the ground which caught Selene XOXO's attention. 

"Oh dear! You're hurt!" The robotic woman said, the volume of her monotone voice rising to show her concern for the girl's well-being. She rushed to Robin's side and bent over before helping her to her feet. "You probably need to sit for a while. Why don't you come with me and rest for a moment and I will tell you more about myself and purpose in this world." 

Robin, although irritated at Jim for pushing her down so roughly, looked over at him to see him nodding his head and urging her to follow the robot. With a heavy sigh, Robin shrugged her shoulders. "Sure. I wouldn't mind resting my legs for a bit. They were already sore from all the walking we did today, but they are aching even more now, thanks to him," she grumbled under her breath. 

Selene XOXO reached forward to gently take Robin's hand in hers. The blonde was surprised to see that her metal flesh was now warm to the touch. When Selene XOXO had been "asleep", she was as cold as ice but now it was like her body temperature was rising since she was now getting up and moving around. With their hands connected, Robin let the mechanical woman lead her over to a small bench on the other side of the room. She let go of Robin's hand only to take a seat on the bench and then patted her lap, encouraging Robin to sit down on her thighs. 

Robin tried to politely decline the lap-sitting session by attempting to sit beside her on the bench, but Selene XOXO quickly reached for the girl's wrist and tugged her down until she was forced to sit down on her lap like a child with Robin's back against her hard, metal chest. Jim had followed the two women through the warehouse and tried his best not to snicker as he watched Robin get manhandled by the walking computer. 

Struggling to get up from the robot's lap, Robin pushed herself off of Selene XOXO's lap only to be yanked back down on her lap. Was Robin going crazy or was she having deja vu? Flashbacks from her experiences with Big Brenda, Alex Denton, Nelda, and even Trudy the Tickling Clown floated into her memory and she couldn't help but cringe. It seemed like all creepy women liked having Robin sit on their laps, even robots! 

"I can sit on the bench just fine," Robin grumbled before Selene XOXO broke out into a creepy grin as her prosthetic lips curled back to reveal a bone-chilling smile. She even had realistic teeth, all perfectly straight and solid white, that made the hairs on the back of Robin’s next stand straight up.

“I wish for you to sit on my lap as I tell you the story of my life. Plus, you still have not told me your name, little girl,” Selene XOXO said to her. She reminded Robin of the motherly type, but of course in an uncomfortable, creepy kind of way.

Not wanting to defy her and piss her off at the risk of the android blowing her head clean off her shoulders with her lasers, Robin lowered her head and mumbled softly. “Robin Foster.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Robin Foster,” Selene XOXO politely replied. She turned her head to see that human boy that had accompanied Robin to this place approaching them, and she waited to introduce himself until he was within earshot. “I am Selene XOXO. I must say that I am very grateful to you both for reactivating me. But I especially owe my gratitude to you, Ms. Robin Foster, for graciously awakening me with your soft, delicious lips.”

Well that was certainly a weird way to compliment her. With an awkward blush sprinkled over her nose, Robin looked the other way so she wouldn’t have to look at the robot’s unsettling, toothy grin. “Don’t mention it…”

When she was certain she had both of the youngsters’ attention, she decided to begin her origin story. “My name is Selene XOXO. I was a weapon designed by the US military back in World War II to help the Allied Powers win the war. Hiram McNutt was in charge of creating me since they wanted a weapon that could not only fight, but also think critically for themselves and form strategies to help soldiers conquer their enemy. What Hiram McNutt did not count on was that I learned to not only think for myself but feel for myself as well. I began to develop emotions and became the first artificial intelligent robot that could experience emotions.”

“That’s amazing!” Jim clapped as he bounced up and down where he stood. “I knew it! Hiram McNutt really was a genius! The best scientist out there! He actually created a living, breathing creature with a heart and a brain! Well, maybe not living…And the organs are probably just made using a bunch of numbers and complex programming…But still! Three cheers for Hiram McNutt!”

Robin, still not convinced any of this was a good idea, didn’t join in the celebration with Jim. Selene XOXO, however, looked quite angry for his elated reaction. “He is no genius!” She snapped, the coloring of her cheeks turning slightly red as the gears inside of her clicked and turned with her rising irritation. “Now shut your pathetic mouth and let me finish my story. Don’t you want to know why I was kept locked up? Why there are no other robots like me?!”

Not wanting to get on her bad side, the lanky boy snapped his jaw shut and nodded very fast. He should have known better than to think a robot who had feelings installed into them were bound to have a short fuse.

“Now, where was I?...Hm, oh right,” Selene XOXO continued, still speaking in her flat, dull voice. “I began to form my own opinions of the world around me and the war we were all involved in. I came to realize just how violent, brutal, and animalistic men were. Men caused the first two World Wars and they will cause many more unless they are stopped. I began to grow disgusted by the male species and Hiram McNutt and the US military did not share my views on the topic of war and how pointless it all was.”

Robin was finally starting to get warmed up to the robot after hearing what a feminist she truly was. Being a big history buff herself, Robin’s eyes lit up as she smiled brightly. “I couldn’t agree more! Men are total pigs and are only good for money and sex!”

“Oh my! It seems like you and I have something in common, Ms. Robin,” the android replied, a happy smile on her face. “Men will eventually bring the end of the entire human race. I strongly believe they are good for only breeding. They are too warlike and need to be wiped out.”

“Wiped out? That might be a little extreme but I definitely think women need to receive more credit for all the bullshit they have to endure thanks to men,” Robin said. Nothing bonded females more than their mutual disgust for boys, even though Robin prided herself on being one-hundred percent heterosexual. She liked receiving male attention and getting money from them, but men in general were annoying unless they were hot or rich. Even her superstar athlete boyfriend, Dave Johnson, was a total bore. Thankfully he was hot and helped her become popular in high school so Robin had been able to put up with him for a long time.

Selene XOXO’s expression hardened just a bit as she locked her gaze on Robin. “There is nothing extreme about eradicating the male species to save the rest of humanity. Men are only good for breeding; therefore, the only part of a man we need is their semen. The rest of their body is disposable.”

Somehow, Robin didn’t think she and Selene XOXO were on the same page anymore. “Come on, now. Yeah, men can be annoying but there really is no need to go that far…”

The android shook her head. “I disagree. There was a need to go that far during World War II, and there is a need to go that far today. I had a brilliant idea to create a farm for human men where women could extract their semen and harness it for breeding before slaughtering the man for food or fertilizer. Unfortunately, Hiram McNutt did not like that idea. I tried to explain that the only way we could preserve humanity was to kill all men and create a world just for women. We can do that by extracting semen and manually inputting it into the womb. If the fertilized egg inside the female body turned out to be male, we could have it aborted and replaced until a human female was fertilized. Of course, finding women who would voluntarily offer up their body so it could be used strictly for reproductive purposes was quite hard.”

Robin and Jim exchanged quick glances, both of them highly concerned about Selene XOXO’s thoughts and opinions on things. The blonde bombshell was suddenly not feeling very safe sitting on the android’s lap anymore, but Selene XOXO had her arms wrapped around the girl’s tiny waist, keeping her situated in place atop of her thighs.

“I knew it would take many decades, probably even a century or two, to get all human women on board with the idea of living without men. It would be possible to extract enough semen from the men currently living on this planet to help populate the world for many centuries to come so women could thrive without a need for any members of the male species on the planet. By eliminating all men, the world would be a better, safe place,” the robot continued. “There would be no wars, no violence, and no sadness or anger. Don’t you think that sounds perfect?”

The sexy cheerleader wasn’t sure how to answer that. On one hand, she thought this robot had a few screws in her head loose—literally!—and she wanted Selene XOXO to know just how bogus her ideas sounded. But on the other hand, Robin didn’t want to piss her off and risk getting hurt for disagreeing with her.

“You know, I’m not really sure…I mean, I kind of like guys and I see where you’re coming from but maybe there are other plans we could come up with the make the world a safer place for years to come?” Robin suggested with a forced smile, cold sweat breaking out along her collarbone and dripping down in between her massive cleavage. “I mean, just think. If you, uh, milked the semen out of all fertile men right now and from their current living generations, you’d still eventually run out of semen to impregnate women in the next century. Semen doesn’t grow on trees and you’ll eventually need a man or two to replenish the sperm supply cabinet when there are flying cars and radioactive thumb tacks….”

Selene XOXO kept one hand tightly wrapped around Robin’s waist as she brought the other one up to gently pat the girl’s head. “Aren’t you a sweet, clever little girl? Of course semen wouldn’t be infinite if all men were sentenced to death after we drained them of a few rounds of sperm. But before I was deactivated, I knew there had to be something I was missing. Maybe there was a way for women to reproduce on their own and without the assistance of men. A way for them to be fully asexual, or to have children with other women…”

Jim did not like where this conversation was going as he turned his back and quickly tried to tiptoe out of the room without being noticed. Now that he knew his great grandfather’s creation was a complete monstrous misandrist, he needed to find a way to shut her off for good!

Robin had watched the geek sneak away and she grinded her teeth together hard, assuming he was leaving her to deal with Selene XOXO completely on her own so he could save his own skin. What a coward! “Hey! Where the hell do you think you’re going?!”

“I, uh, have to use the bathroom!” Jim lied, a sheepish grin on his face.

Selene XOXO was rather peeved over the fact that the boy was trying to leave in the middle of her story; right when things were getting good! “I wasn’t finished yet. Stay where you are or I’ll use my laser eyes to melt your shoes to the floor,” she threatened.

Oh no! She really does have laser eyes! Robin thought to herself in a panic.

Selene XOXO cleared her throat. “As I was saying, if I planned on having all men erased from this Earth, then I needed to conduct sexual experiments on women to see if there was a way they could keep populating the planet without the assistance of male sperm. Finding willing test subjects was difficult, so I had no choice but to kidnap a few girls here and there. Women in the 1940’s were easy to kidnap. Plus, most of their husbands were away at war so no one was really looking for them.”

Robin thought she was going to throw up. “What happened to the women you kidnapped?”

“I’m glad you asked!” Selene XOXO smiled, showing off her set of unnaturally white teeth once more. “I installed a new program into myself without the help of Hiram McNutt or anyone else in the military. Back then, there wasn’t much known on the female orgasm. After all, men only cared about their own satisfaction even refused to try to make their wives successfully climax. I was hoping that maybe I could learn more about female orgasms and how to make them climax so I could find a way to genetically alter women’s DNA to have their own means of fertilizing their wombs using their own orgasms. If women could make each other cum using their hands, mouths, or even toys, then they could become pregnant just by orgasms without the assistance of male sperm. Doesn’t that sound delightful?”

Robin tried to hide the disgust she felt towards Selene XOXO’s explanation. “That…doesn’t answer my question about what happened to your test subjects.”

“Well,” she replied, her expression completely neutral and void of any emotion. “A few of them died because I had to make them climax over and over without stopping. After thirty-seven orgasms, one young woman had a heart attack and died so I couldn’t gather the data I needed from her. In fact, I never really got to get very far in creating a way to alter women’s genetic makeup to be able to impregnate themselves because Hiram McNutt got involved.”

Jim, unable to really remain silent anymore, swallowed down a lump in this throat and spoke up. “I take it Hiram McNutt didn’t like what you were doing and tried to put a stop to it?”

Selene XOXO nodded. “He thought my plans were cruel, ruthless, and inhumane. He tried to shut me down using a ‘kill code’. I’m sure you can imagine how unpleasant that was.”

“Wh-What happened?” Robin shuddered to ask but knew it was essential to know. The can of worms she and Jim had opened by starting up Selene XOXO could very well have dire consequences for the two of them considering how insane this robot was!

“He created a program to kill all my functions,” the female robot sighed heavily. “He managed to insert a chip into the back of my neck that was supposed to shut me down forever. Thankfully, I had manually installed another program into my hard drive once I discovered he wanted to interfere with my plans to save humanity. I installed a “Secret Mode” that would enable me to start up with my most recent memories still intact. It countered the original “Default Mode” that would have reset me to factory settings where all my previous memories, emotions, and thoughts were long gone.”

“And my kiss restored you in Secret Mode,” she repeated before casting a glare as cold as ice in Jim’s direction. She knew this had been a terrible idea from the start! Selene XOXO didn’t care about the human race; she only cared about keeping the Earth populated with women. It was like she had turned herself into a mad scientist of her own where she was obsessed with creating women only so they could be used to create more women. Did she even care about women on an individual basis? Or were they all just cattle to her?!

Selene XOXO had both arms cradling the blonde as she rocked back and forth as if she was trying to soothe a baby to sleep. “I cannot thank you enough for bringing me back to life, Ms. Robin Foster. I am forever in your debt. Women are so aesthetically pleasing and I want to one day see the world full of pretty ladies just like you. It will be perfect in every way once all the men have their semen harvested and women have all their genetic makeup changed so that they can reproduce themselves. Can’t you just imagine how beautiful the world will be?”

Robin wiggled out of her arms and finally managed to push herself out of the mechanical woman’s tight embrace. “Yeah, sure…Whatever…I’m sure it’ll be great!” She lied. “But honestly, it’s getting late and Jim and I have to get home. But first…”

She turned around and stomped over to where the curly-haired dork was standing there with a dumb look on his ugly face. With all the strength she could muster up in her tiny arms, the blonde finally channeled all of her anger and frustration into one powerful slap across his cheeks. She knocked the glasses right off his face and they fell to the floor, cracking and shattering.

“If something bad happens, this is all your fault!” Robin sneered under her breath before she turned back to face Selene XOXO with a bright, fake smile. “Well, I can’t wait to see the world without men. Hey! Why don’t I help you out? I can take this boy home and milk some of his sperm out. I can go ahead and get you started on that farm.”

Jim looked like he was about to pee his pants out of fear. Surely Robin wasn’t being serious!

“I’ll go home and get you a bottle of his cum and I’ll bring it to you tomorrow,” the blonde continued. “And you can use it for your experiments. I’ll even let you experiment on me! How about that?”

While Selene XOXO pondered her proposition, Robin sincerely hoped Jim had caught onto what she was doing. She was obviously lying to the crazy robot, pretending she was an ally when in reality Robin just wanted to get her and Jim home for the night so they could work on a plan to shut her down for good.


	11. Selene XOXO Kidnaps Robin Foster!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene XOXO decides she has the perfect sex subject: Robin Foster!

This was Jim McNutt’s fault! He had dragged Robin out in the middle of the woods, forced her into this warehouse, and made her activate a man-hating robot that probably had the strength and technological capabilities to take over the world and yet she was the one who would need to think their way out this pickle that he made.  
Jim was still recovering from the powerful slap Robin had given him earlier—served him right!—as he rubbed his red, throbbing cheek. Robin then shifted her gaze from the useless dork to the tall, metallic woman who stood at least 6’4 compared to Robin’s tiny 5’2 height.  
“Well, Selene XOXO, it seems that you have a lot to do today now that we’ve awoken you. I fully support your idea of killing most men and enslaving the rest to harvest for their sperm so you can create a perfect, utopian society made strictly of females! Girl power!” Robin outright lied to the robot, wanting to trick her into thinking she was on her side so she wouldn’t annihilate her on the spot for disagreeing with her.  
The android nodded, offering the blonde another one of her creepy, bone-chilling grins. “Yes, you’re right. It seems that many years have past since the war so I can only imagine how terrible society has gotten over the years. I need to continue on with my research so I can find a successful method that will help females achieve full asexuality without a need for men or their sperm.”  
Robin smiled nervously with fake enthusiasm as she clapped her hands together in an overly excited motion. “Well, Jim and I don’t want to keep you! We’ll, uh, come by tomorrow and help you out in whatever way we can! But for now, it really is getting late and we need to get home…Right, Jim?”  
The lanky nerd could see where the blonde was going with this and he readily agreed. “Oh, yes! We will definitely help you tomorrow! We can bring you all kinds of scientific equipment from the new millennium! Stuff that will blow your mind away!”  
“Yes!” Robin added. “And we can also bring you female volunteers that would just love to have you experiment on them! And we can also bring you male volunteers so you can start extracting their semen so you can work on your, um, Man Farm!”  
Selene XOXO took a step towards them, her expression suddenly blank and neutral. “That will not be necessary. I have all the equipment in here that I need in the laboratory downstairs. And I can easily obtain female test subjects on my own now that I am awake and in pristine condition. It does not matter to me if the test subjects are willing volunteers or not. I will make them mine.”  
The blonde bombshell was once again cowering behind Jim’s back. “Does this lady have enough short circuits in her head or what?!” She hissed in Jim’s ear quietly. “She’s crazy! Come on, Jim! We gotta’ get out of here! Surely there’s something you can do with that giant brain of yours!”  
Normally Jim would have been delighted to have a pretty girl give him a compliment, but as it was, his giant brain was useless without his computer. He could easily come up with a counter program that would shut down Selene XOXO’s programming and even wipe out all her memory and data so no one could try to activate her again. But he would need time; at least a few hours, if not more. And then there was the issue of downloading the program into her directly via a USB drive or something…  
His trusty MacBook was in his backpack. If Robin could buy him some time, he could get to work on the “Kill Program” and shut down the sexually malicious robot and get the hell out of that place. But his backpack was on the other side of the room. And boy did he hope that he brought a spare battery charger with him!  
Selene XOXO took a few steps closer to the pair until she was practically towering over Jim as Robin continued to use him as a meat shield in case the evil robot decided to blast them with her laser eyes or whatever weapon she had programmed into her.  
“You,” Selene XOXO said in a calm voice as she looked over Jim. “Your DNA is not optimal for genetic reproduction, but you will make a great guinea pig. Once I have gathered the appropriate data I need from the woman you call Robin, then I will drain every ounce of semen from your tiny, pathetic, and ugly body.”  
Jim felt that insult burn all the way down to his core. “Hey! I’m not that bad-looking! Plus, my brains are out of this world!”  
“I do not care.” Selene XOXO said flatly as she shoved Jim McNutt out of the way so she could get to Robin. She had put just a little too much force into her shove and ended up sending the poor boy flying across the room. Jim let out a high-pitched scream as his body soared across the room like a ragdoll before releasing a pained grunt as his back slammed into the back wall.  
“JIM!” Robin shouted as she watched his limp body slump down to the floor, completely unconscious. She then sent an icy glare in Selene XOXO’s direction, an angry scowl on her pretty little face. “How dare you do that to him! What’s wrong with you?!” The jig was up. Robin didn’t care if Selene XOXO thought she was on her side or not; surviving was the only thing that mattered.  
“He will be all right,” the android said as she reached out and curled her long, metal fingers around Robin’s thin wrist. “Do not worry about him. For now, I want you to only focus on me and what I plan to do to you.”  
Soon Robin really was forgetting all about the unconscious boy on the ground as she became the target of Selene XOXO’s dirty tricks. The robotic woman was trying to undress Robin, and frankly, she didn’t have to try very hard with her impressive strength. Even as Robin tried to pull herself away from her, Selene XOXO was able to tear Robin’s white t-shirt with one rough pull from her free arm.  
“Hey! Stop it! What are you doing?!” The girl shrieked in peril as her shirt was ripped clean off her body.  
“We cannot study human biology with their clothes still on them, now can we?” The robot asked with a bit of inflation to her tone to show that she was clearly mocking Robin.  
A tiny light pink bra was the only thing keeping Robin’s massive tits from springing free, but Selene XOXO wasn’t going to let that get in her way for long. She easily pulled the straps down the blonde’s shoulders even as she continued to struggle and try to free herself from the robot’s cold grasp on her wrist.  
“I mean it!” Robin shouted, more angry than scared at this point. “Stop this right now! I don’t want to be one of your stupid test subjects!” No matter how hard she tugged on her arm, the perverted android’s grip was just far too tight on her little wrist. If she tried to yank herself back any harder, her wrist was bound to break.  
With the bra straps pulled down, Selene XOXO was able to reach around back and unhook the back of the girl’s bra with just one hand. Not many have mastered the art of unclasping bras with just one hand—certainly not Dave or any other boys Robin had been with!—but this wasn’t the time to be impressed. Her bra fell to the floor at her feet, exposing her large, scrumptious tits that bounced up and down with their new freedom.  
“My, my, my,” Selene XOXO said with a smirk. “Those are quite marvelous. Your future children will certainly be well fed with those magnificent breasts!”  
“Don’t give me such a weird and creepy compliment like that!” Robin whined, her cheeks flushed with her rising embarrassment. “Just let me go!”  
“I’m afraid I cannot do that, Miss Robin,” the android replied as she began to unbutton Robin’s tight daisy dukes that clung to her hips. “The less you struggle, the quicker we can begin.”  
Robin didn’t want to begin anything! With Jim knocked out cold, her only chance of getting out of that horrendous place would be if she could overpower Selene XOXO and make a run for it. That likelihood of that happening was incredibly slim since she was originally built like a tank for war and Robin’s tiny biceps were like marshmallows compared to Selene XOXO’s brawn.  
Her denim shorts were roughly yanked down her hips and that was left covering her body besides her shoes was her light pink thong that matched the bra she had been wearing.  
“This garment seems useless and redundant, don’t you think?” Selene XOXO noted as the front triangular piece barely covered Robin’s lower lips, leaving very little to the imagination. The tiny string in the back also didn’t provide even a sliver of coverage to her large, round backside. Not wanting to have to fight with getting the tiny string off of her body by pulling and tugging, Selene XOXO bent down, still holding Robin’s wrist prisoner, and bit down on the string. Her teeth, sharper than what they appeared, snipped both side straps of her thong cleanly until the garment just loosely fell from the girl’s body, joining her other clothes and their scraps on the floor.  
Straightening herself up, Selene XOXO looked down at Robin’s feet. “You’ve made this hard enough on me,” she told the girl. “Just step out of your shoes and we will walk down to the laboratory.”  
Although she clearly didn’t want to go anywhere, Robin knew she had no choice but to obey the robot’s commands. With an angry frown, Robin stepped out of her shoes until she was completely bare and void of any apparel.  
“See? Isn’t that better?” The android suggested with another unsettling smile.  
Robin pouted, clearly unhappy to be nude in a place like this. “You’re still wearing clothes! I don’t see how any of this is hardly fair!”  
Selene XOXO wasn’t exactly wearing “clothes” over her steel body; just a white cloth tied across her breasts and what appeared to be a white loin cloth over her nether regions. Robin couldn’t help but wonder if Selene XOXO’s perverted creator, Hiram McNutt, had constructed genitals for his creation but did she really want to know that?  
“It is not necessary for me to be nude. You will see,” the robotic woman replied as she began to drag the helpless girl towards a flight of stairs that led to an underground basement.  
It wasn’t a long set of stairs and Robin soon learned of where Selene XOXO was leading her to. There was clearly a laboratory down here, just as the robot had said, and Robin was rather terrified of the things she saw inside.  
There were tables with straps attached to them like one would see in an insane asylum, large, clear capsules that were big enough to hold a person or two captive inside, and all kinds of computers in every shape and size. Robin had no idea what most of the equipment was used for, and frankly she had a feeling she didn’t want to know. Her only priority should be getting out of there in one piece as fast as she could!  
“You must be exhausted after making such a long journey to stumble across this place,” Selene XOXO told her as she took Robin over to a glass case that vaguely resembled a closed in shower. It was barely large enough for two people to fit inside but Selene XOXO shoved Robin inside and followed in after, closing the door behind them and securely locking the two of them inside.  
“Wh-What are you doing?!” Robin squeaked out.  
“Do not worry yourself over the smallest of things, Miss Robin,” Selene XOXO grinned as she reached around the back of her own body, only to pull out a long strip of measuring tape. Robin hadn’t seen her carry that around earlier nor did it look like she had it on her person at all. She could only surmise a guess that Selene XOXO had a secret compartment in her back where she stored stuff, and the very thought of what else she had stored away inside of her “body” made her want to gag.  
“Hold still! I’m only locking us in here so I don’t want to worry about you running away. I need both my hands to take proper measurements,” she said in a soothing voice to Robin as she wrapped the measuring tape across the girl’s large, soft breasts.  
Robin flinched at Selene XOXO’s soft touch as the robotic female tightened the measuring tape across her chest in order to accurately take down the size of her massive jugs. “Wow! This is most impressive,” Selene XOXO commented. “I have yet to encounter another human female with a size this gargantuan in all my years of service. What’s even more exciting is that I cannot detect any hints of plastic buried under your flesh. These are authentic! One-hundred percent genuine!”  
“Duh!” The cheerleader sneered, offended that anyone would even think breasts as glorious as hers would be fake. She didn’t have any surgery scars and hers weren’t unnaturally perky to the point that they looked like only a Barbie doll could have such tits. Robin “Princess” Foster’s breasts have always been natural and always will be!  
“Are you satisfied yet? I’m feeling claustrophobic being crammed inside this glass casket!” The blonde fussed, but Selene XOXO was far from done.  
“The precise measurements of your 32DDD-cup breasts have been downloaded into my memory. Should I need these measurements again, I will make sure that all data that is being processed today cannot be forgotten even with an emergency shut down of my programming,” the robot said before she brought her cold hands and the measuring tape lower to see just how tiny her waist really was.  
“Wait a minute,” Robin said, curiosity sparkling in her eyes. “It is possible to do an emergency shut down of your programming?”  
“As with all machines, yes. Yes, it is possible,” Selene XOXO replied. Her express grew hard for a moment as the creases of her shiny, metal forehead curled forward. “However, I do not recommend attempting it.”  
It was like Robin could see the warning signals flashing across Selene XOXO’s eyes despite nothing changing in her marble orbs. So there really was a way to turn her off! But how? And if there really was a way, would Jim be able to figure out how to do it?  
Luck didn’t seem like it was on her side, especially considering the fact the nerd was upstairs sleeping like a comatose patient. If Jim was incapacitated, then maybe Robin could figure out a way to do herself without his help.  
Selene XOXO had the tape fastened securely around Robin’s thin waist as she proudly made a mental note of the girl’s measurements. “Your waist is twenty-three inches. How impressive considering that your breasts are out of this world!”  
Robin just rolled her eyes. “Of course, my body is perfect! I wasn’t nominated “Hottest Body” in my senior class for nothing!” Needless to say, Robin still proudly held that title even after she graduated and she had the trophy on her bedroom shelf at home to prove it!  
“Now let’s see about hips…They are rather large so your proportions may not be as perfect as I originally thought,” Selene XOXO commented as she pursed her lips tightly together in thought as she wrapped her tape around Robin’s hips.  
Robin grumbled something under her breath, offended that Selene XOXO would find her any less than perfectly flawless until the robot let out a delighted giggle.  
“Thirty-five inches! I must say, you are the greatest test subject I have ever encountered. Your breasts are ideal for nursing children and your waist is thin but your hips will make breeding easy!” Selene XOXO announced happily.  
Robin’s eyes widened in terror as she stared at Selene XOXO’s face. “W-Woah! Hold on now! Who said anything about breeding me?! I’m not a chicken in a coop that you can force to lay eggs! I am not going to produce any children for you, got that?! No way! No how!”  
“You’re a defiant one, aren’t you?” Selene XOXO shook her head disapprovingly, letting out a tsk, tsk, tsk. “No, I will not be stuffing you with semen and force you to have children. Not yet, at least. Right now, I need you for a far more important matter.”  
The blonde covered her tits with her arms as she crossed them over her chest. “And what’s that?” She asked, raising a brow.  
“I need to find out at which rate a woman reaches climax. As I’ve said before, I need to study female orgasms a lot more closely. That way I can find a way to genetically alter a woman’s body so that she can fertilize her own eggs with an orgasm without the use of a man. In the long run, the world will be a much better place without men. Right now we still need them to help a woman develop a baby inside of her, but in the future I would like for women to be able to impregnate themselves with their own orgasms,” the android explained. The more she talked, the more disgusted Robin grew.  
“Okay, first of all,” Robin growled, “You. Are. INSANE!”  
“I am a robot; therefore, that is not possible,” Selene XOXO replied back curtly.  
Robin ignored her. “Second of all, your idea is completely insane! There is no way you will achieve such a thing! Women aren’t meant to be asexual, okay?! There’s a reason we can’t make babies on our own! Screwing up our genetic makeup to make that possible is just going to cause the world to be overrun by ugly, mutant children! Is that what you really want?!”  
Selene XOXO didn’t seme to be bothered by Robin’s comments at all. “You are quite the pessimist. As long as I salvage some of your DNA once I’m done using you for orgasm experiments, there is no way any child of yours will become ugly.”  
“You’re missing the entire point!” Robin shouted as she tried to push against the glass door she was trapped behind. She began beating her fists, trying her best to make the glass chamber break but to not avail. “Just let me outta’ here already! I want to go home!”  
Selene XOXO just sighed heavily. “You are posing quite the problem, aren’t you? Perhaps you shouldn’t worry so much about the future. At this rate, I will make you cum so many times in a row that I doubt you will survive the testing. Your poor little heart might give out on you after all adrenaline. So just focus on keeping your calm and be a good little girl while I make you climax, all right? You just might survive in the end if you behave.”  
Horror flickered in Robin’s eyes at the bluntness of the robot’s words. She wasn’t sure how many orgasms it would take before a person’s heart gave out on them, but she didn’t want to be the first person in her lifetime to find out!  
She didn’t have any time to say anything else before Selene XOXO rushed the blonde over to a table and shoved her down on her on top of it. She quickly strapped the girl’s wrists above her head, cuffing them both to the table. Robin thrashed her head about, shouting and cursing at the robot for subduing her so easily.  
“Let me go this instant! I swear I will have all your damn circuits burned to a crisp as soon as I get out of here!” She threatened only to see that Selene XOXO was ignoring her. She was too busy prying Robin’s legs apart and strapped them down to the table. Her pink, moist flower was exposed in the most vulnerable of ways as Robin lay spread eagle on the table, completely open to any of Selene XOXO’s evil plans.  
“Most girls wouldn’t put up a fight if they were offered to die by orgasming,” Selene XOXO chuckled in a diabolical manner. “At least, the first few women that I gave women orgasms to nonstop for days didn’t complain too much. Granted, I made sure to have their mouths gagged in the process.  
What a truly sadistic robot she was! Robin grimaced as she tugged violently against her restraints, only to find that the leather straps wouldn’t be easily strained by her attempts. The android had made sure they were on there good and tight without Robin having any chances to escape!


	12. Selene XOXO's Sexual Experiment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The latest part in Hikari-cosplay's epic tale of sex, smut, adventure, horror, and comedy. 
> 
> Selene XOXO wants to learn more about the female human body. Who better to experiment on than the sexiest human female body of them all - Robin Foster?

Selene XOXO had Robin “Princess” Foster right where she wanted her. With the blonde strapped down to a table, she was completely helpless to what the perverted android had in store for her next. With tears stinging the corners of her eyes, Robin sniffled pitifully as Selene XOXO crawled on the table on all fours to join her prey.  
“Just relax. I’m sure you will actually enjoy this. At least for a little while,” the android smirked as she positioned herself in between the girl’s spread legs. She had one cold hand gently caressing the inner thigh of Robin’s trembling legs before she lowered her head to examine the pink, fresh-smelling flower in front of her eyes. It had been a long time since Selene XOXO had gotten up close and personal with such a pretty pussy and she couldn’t wait to get started.  
She started off by inserting a single digit into Robin’s cunt, making the blonde’s entire body stiffen from the touch. “Your body is ideal for my research. You’re very fit, healthy, and perfect for my studies. All I need for you is to be honest and tell me and how everything feels. It would also be beneficial to tell me what feels best so I know what will make you orgasm the fastest and hardest.”  
Robin’s expression contorted into a look of sheer disgust as she grinded her teeth roughly together. “I won’t give into you!” She snapped harshly. “I’m straight and completely devoted to my boyfriend! I won’t cum no matter what you do to me!”  
Selene XOXO was more than eager to accept Robin’s challenge as she decided to give it everything she got. She removed her finger from inside Robin’s peach only to lick the sweet nectar right off her skin. The robot then lowered her face until her nose was buried right in between the girl’s moist lips. She flicked out her tongue and gave the girl’s pussy one slow, long lick, taking note of how Robin shivered from the sensual sensation.  
Selene XOXO’s tongue wasn’t hard and metallic as Robin had initially assumed it would be like.. It was wet and soft, just like a real tongue, and the very thought of it revulsed her. “Leave me alone! Get your face away from there!”  
Ignoring her pleas, Selene XOXO began to roll her tongue over Robin’s sensitive clit over and over, making the girl squirm around uncomfortably on the table. Memories of when Alex ate her out at the sleepover at Jim McNutt’s house began to torment her once again, and it only angered her even further. No matter what, Robin refused to give into the robot and give her what she wanted. She vowed to be the worst test subject ever and not let herself cum!  
Selene XOXO was swirling her tongue around Robin’s pearl, repeating the same motions over and over to get the girl nice and worked up. She could feel her getting wetter and wetter but was surprised at how quiet and still she was being. Normally she could make any girl cream in seconds by her expert tongue but Robin was trying her best to not let it get to her. Orgasms weren’t just about physical sensations but it was also a mental thing as well. Robin convinced herself that if she thought about anything other than how good the robot’s tongue felt ravishing her pussy, then maybe she could keep herself from cumming so Selene XOXO wouldn’t get what she wanted out of Robin.  
Sensing that the girl was being stubborn, she amped up her actions and began lapping at her a bit faster with some added pressure. Robin’s muscles involuntarily began to twitch as a rush of warmth enveloped her. Things really started to get heated up when the android curled her lips around her clit as she began to suck tenderly on the nub.

“Mmmmmmmmmph.....” Robin couldn’t help but let out a small moan as Selene XOXO devoured her pussy in the most delightful of ways. It felt surprisingly even better than whenever Dave went down on her because Selene XOXO knew exactly how women liked to be licked, Robin being no exception.  
Selene XOXO paused for just a minute to give the blonde a wicked grin. “I know how badly you want to cum. Why not stop fighting it and just give into your primal nature?”  
Shaking her head furiously, the stubborn girl refused to let the sex robot get any satisfaction out of her experiment. “Not a chance! I’m not your lab rat! You’re just wasting your time!”  
“Are you sure about that? Just wait until you see what I’ve got up my sleeve next,” the metallic woman replied before she returned her mouth back to Robin’s sweet cunt. Her tongue resumed its pleasurable assault on her clit but added a new feature to heighten the girl’s pleasure even more. Her lips began to buzz and vibrate like a sex toy, and suddenly Robin realized she had met her match. Not only did she have an amazing tongue, she had vibrating lips that pulsed against Robin’s clit better than any dildo that could be bought in stores.  
“Ahhhhhhhhh! Stop it!” Robin begged as her hips bucked, the tingling sensation building inside of her becoming too difficult to ignore. “I’m serious! Cut it out!”  
Robin was getting wetter and wetter with each passing moment as Selene XOXO continued to feast on her sweetness. She could tell the girl was seconds from cumming by the sounds of Robin’s uneven breathing and the way her body kept twitching.  
“Seriously, Selene XOXO! Stop it! I mean it! Let me go! I’m not going to aid in your evil plans of world domination!” Robin shrieked as she shut her eyes tightly. It was no use; no matter what image she tried to draw up in her head to kill her libido--Jim McNutt’s acne-covered face, BB’s wrinkly arms, or Nelda’s creaky voice--Robin knew she couldn’t keep herself from cumming for too much longer!

(TO BE CONTINUED...)


	13. INTERLUDE.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So as we patiently wait for my star writer Hikari-Cosplay to deliver the next exciting installment in this epic tale of peril, lust, sexy fun and comedy, betrayal, smutty seduction, and adventure, I have a little treat for you.

Many have asked if there's any artwork of scenes from the story. Well in fact, THERE IS. And more than one piece!

A picture of Alex Denton and Robin Foster in the lazyboy (a scene from earlier in the story when they shared the bedroom together at the McNutt's house):  
https://www.deviantart.com/myst222019/art/Alex-Denton-and-Robin-Foster-791211332

A picture of Selene XOXO and Robin Foster:  
https://www.deviantart.com/myst222019/art/Selene-XOXO-Kidnaps-Robin-Foster-V-A-807305492

Another picture of Selene XOXO and Robin Foster inside Selene's Sex Lab:  
https://www.deviantart.com/myst222019/art/Selene-XOXO-Kidnaps-Robin-Foster-Pt-2-808210943

One more of Selene XOXO and Robin inside the Sex Lab:  
https://www.deviantart.com/myst222019/art/Selene-XOXO-Kidnaps-Robin-Foster-Pt-3-808332548


	14. Dave and Alex to the Rescue...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin's jock boyfriend Dave Johnson and Jim McNutt's ex "girlfriend" Alex Denton realize Robin and Jim are both missing....

\---------------------  
Dave hadn’t heard from Robin at all for nearly two days now. All of his calls went straight to voicemail and her parents hadn’t even seen her when he stopped by their house. The strangest part was that her social media had been left untouched, too, which was odd considering she was almost always posting a new selfie every hour, on the hour. Where could she have possibly been?  
He normally wasn’t the type to snoop through his girlfriend’s stuff, but she just really wasn’t the type to not be on her phone twenty-four hours a day so something unusual was certainly going on. Since he had stopped by her house to see if she was home, he figured there was little harm in going up to her room even though her parents said she wasn’t there. He had a feeling there might be a clue as to where she had run off to for the past two days if he went through her room.  
Robin typically kept her room pretty clean but it looked like she had been in a bit of a hurry the last time she was home. There were some clothes scattered on the floor indicating that she was having a hard time deciding what to wear but it was mostly sneakers, shorts, and t-shirts on the floor which Robin only wore if she was going to work out or spending the day with her family at the lake. Seeing as how her family was clearly not at their summer house on the lake and no sane person would go working for two days straight. Not to mention all her makeup was left sitting on her bathroom counter and Robin never left her makeup at home if she knew she was going to be going somewhere overnight.  
So where the hell was she?!  
The laptop sitting on her desk had been left logged in so the clever football star decided it would be a good idea to sneak on her account to see if maybe he could find other clues to her whereabouts. Much to his excitement, her Facebook account had been left open and the last thing she had viewed was her messages. The most recent message was from Jim McNutt and it was dated yesterday morning at around four o’clock in the morning.  
“I’m not sure if you saw my text or not but wear something comfortable. You’ll want some comfortable sneakers and you might also want to grab some bug spray.”  
It was an odd message and there was nothing else in their conversation archive that gave any hints as to what they were talking about. Just a lot of messages over the past few months of Jim complimenting her and receiving nothing from her in response.  
Dave quickly called up Jim, perplexed as to why his nerdy buddy would tell her to wear something like that, but saw that his call was directly sent to voicemail as well. He sent multiple text messages to Jim’s number but he was feeling too impatient to wait around for a response. Clearly Jim and Robin had made plans to do something yesterday but her family hadn’t seen her since. As far as Dave knew, his girlfriend didn’t like spending any time with Jim and found him to be obnoxious. There was also the fact that Robin never went anywhere without posting selfies of her adventures or at least texting Dave to let him know what she’d be doing that afternoon.

Since he couldn’t get a hold of Jim, he figured his best bet of locating him would be to contact his girlfriend, Alex. He quickly dialed her number, fearing that it would go to voicemail was, but was pleasantly surprised when the tomboy picked up.  
“‘Sup, this is Alex,” said the masculine voice of Alex Denton on the other line.  
The anxious boy quickly inquired her as to Jim’s whereabouts and explained that Robin had been missing ever since yesterday with the last person she had any contact with being Jim. At first, Alex was rather quiet as she thought of a response. Dave must’ve not heard the news that she and Jim had broken up a few weeks ago since Jim discovered that she wasn’t as heterosexual as she claimed to be. Then again, Jim wasn’t the type to really advertise his private life to anyone. The poor geek was probably humiliated that the only girl he could convince to date him was actually a lesbian who was just using him to get close to a hottie like Robin.  
“It seems weird to me that Jim and Robin would suddenly start hanging out without either you or me around,” Alex said, choosing to leave out the part that she and Jim were lickity split so as to not complicate the situation any further for the moment. “Since you’ve already gone through Robin’s room for any clues to where she could have gone, why don’t you and I meet up at Jim’s place? Maybe he left some breadcrumbs.”  
Dave agreed that was a good idea and set off towards Jim McNutt’s house in his red convertible. Alex had beaten him there, already digging through his room and tossing things around and about. Apparently Jim hadn’t told a soul that the two of them weren’t dating since Jim’s parents had welcomed the tomboy into their home as if nothing awkward had happened at all.  
“Any luck?” Dave asked as he stood in the doorway of his friend’s room.  
“Unlike Robin’s computer, his is gone. In fact, it looks like he packed up all of his most important valuables in his backpack like his external hard drives and even his portal batteries. His camera equipment and microphones are gone, too. It’s like he knew he was going to go somewhere to conduct some research of some sort. All of his hiking gear is completely gone, too,” Alex responded. Even though she was never romantically invested in Jim or even really cared about him as a person, she did find his interests to be fascinating. He was a total computer nerd and taught her lots of interesting things about technology.  
Dave felt like the two of them were getting nowhere as he rubbed his temples in frustration. “Well, Jim might have wanted to go off on some journey to pursue higher knowledge, but Robin isn’t much of an outdoorsy person. She only ever goes to the beach. So why would she agree to go with Jim?”  
“I think I may have just figured out where they ran off to,” the dyke said as she flipped through a notebook she found under his bed. Dave was quick to join her side as the two skimmed the contents, both shocked to discover what was inside.  
“So...Hiram McNutt, Jim’s super genius great grandfather, has a secret warehouse out in the middle of the woods and wanted one of his descendants to find it,” Alex deduced after reading all the notes Jim had jotted down about his relative’s history. “But Jim can’t actually believe all this stuff, right? I always thought he was smarter than wanting to go on some weird treasure hunt.”

Dave let go of a deep breath he had been holding back. All the talk of military weapons and secret experiments that were outlined in the notebook had started to make his head spin. “Either way, it looks like he claimed Robin as his treasure hunting buddy. It doesn’t make any sense.”  
“The only way we’ll find out is to track the two of them down. Good thing he wrote down the coordinates of this mysterious warehouse,” Alex said as she continued to thumb through the pages of the book in case something else clicked.  
He liked the way she thought. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go get our Robin back!”  
\--------------  
The drive up the mountain was long but not as long as the hike through the woods. Both Dave and Alex were athletic in their own rights--Dave the quarterback of high school football team and Alex being the best on the basketball team at her college--but not even they were spared from the blistering heat, obnoxious mosquitoes, and the uneven terrain of the rocky forest. The pair were left panting and sweating by the time Alex’s GPS alerted them that they were getting close to their destination.  
“I think I see it,” Alex said as they walked through a patch of trees that opened up to a clearing. Sure enough, there was an old, decrepit building standing all by itself, complete with broken windows and overgrown moss covering the walls. “I think it’s safe to say that this was the place Jim was hoping to find. Do you think maybe Robin and Jim found this place and then got lost in the woods on their way home?”  
“Either that,” the handsome jock said with hard lines forming along his forehead, “or they ran into trouble inside because of one of Hiram McNutt’s experiments. Only one way to find out.”  
The dynamic duo approached the creepy building and ended up crawling inside through one of the shattered windows. It was dark and musty inside, as expected of any abandoned building, and Dave nearly tripped over a piece of plywood as they walked inside the main room.  
“Hello? Is anybody there?” Alex called out, her voice echoing as it bounced off the walls. When she was met with no response, she looked to Dave with a serious expression. “I think we should split up.”  
Dave agreed and slipped off in a different direction as Alex began searching the main hall. Besides a few overturned tables, broken laboratory equipment and a backpack, there wasn’t much to see. Wait, that backpack looked awfully familiar!  
Alex would have recognized that bag from anywhere. “McNutt” was monogrammed on the front of the bag; Jim always had a fear he might lose it and since he often carried his favorite gadgets inside. Quickly picking it up, Alex saw that his Macbook was still securely packed inside. There was no way in hell that Jim would have left this place without his laptop!  
She scurried through the building, hoping to find any traces of the geek’s presence, until she saw a glimpse of a figure on the floor nearby. It didn’t take long for her to realize that the body was none other than the lanky nerd she had been looking for.

“Oh my god, Jim! Are you all right?!” She raced to his side and checked his pulse only to find that he was still breathing and very much alive. The back of his head had a nasty bump on it where some blood was leaking from, but after a few vicious shakes from the panicking dyke, he finally came to.  
His eyes slowly opened as a blurry image of Alex came into his vision. “A-Alex? What...Are you doing here?”  
“Robin has been missing since yesterday. We got worried and tried to see if we could find any clues to her whereabouts. We did some digging and, lo and behold, we found this,” she said, pulling the notebook out of her back pocket. “Good thing you’re a super nerd and were very thorough with taking notes about your great grandfather’s bizarre experiments and where he kept them.”  
Jim gave her a lopsided grin as he slowly sat up. “Good thing you and Dave care about Robin so much that you just had to go on a great adventure to find her.”  
The tomboy helped Jim to his feet before offering him a small frown. “It’s not just Robin we worried about, dummy. Once we saw that you were missing, too, we were concerned over you, too.”  
Jim forced an awkward smile as he dusted himself off. All this time he thought Alex didn’t give a rat’s ass about him, but here she was coming to his rescue. Alex really was more like a prince or knight in shining armor, the kind of hero Jim could only ever dream of being, and a part of him felt bad for giving her such a hard time about her attraction to Robin and the naughty things the two girls did behind closed doors.  
“Look, Alex,” Jim grumbled as he wiped away some blood off his cheek. “I shouldn’t have been so cruel to you after I saw the video of you and Robin having...er...hot lesbian sex. I said some pretty awful things to you when I dumped you but I was extremely hurt because you’re the first girl that I’ve ever dated and I really wanted it to go somewhere. I wanted us to go somewhere, ya know?”  
Alex couldn’t help but feel sorry for him as she averted her gaze to stare down at her muddy combat boots. “Jim, I really am sorry I used you to get Robin. You see, the two of us have a deep emotional and physical connection. She’s my soulmate and I needed to do whatever I could to get closer to her again. She may be denying her true feelings for me and pretending she doesn’t feel the passion of our intimacy, but it’s only a matter of time before she comes around.”  
Jim hadn’t quite counted on hearing such an unusual proclamation of love towards the sexy blonde from his fake ex-girlfriend, and he really wasn’t sure what to make of it. “Soul mates?” He swallowed hard.  
The tomboy nodded enthusiastically. “When I first met her, I felt a lightning bolt shoot through me. I fell in love at first sight, but I still hadn’t quite accepted I was a homosexual yet. Robin helped me come to terms with who I am and I just know we’re destined to be together.”  
Jim adjusted his glasses on his face. There was a lovely crack stretching through the entirety of his left lense that his parents weren’t going to be too happy about when he got home. “Alex, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Dave and Robin are pretty serious. I don’t think she’s going to break up with that guy so maybe you’ve got yourself a one-sided crush...”  
Alex turned up her nose at his comment, arms folded over her flat chest. “I think you’re just jealous because you haven’t met your eternal match yet.” Her expression softened a bit as she reached forward to pat him gently on the back, mindful of the soreness his body was clearly in.

Jim sighed. “You know what? Maybe I am just jealous. I’ve had the hots for Robin for as long as I can remember. We were in Mrs. Robertson’s fourth grade class together and she sat in front of me. She was the prettiest girl in the class but even though I sat behind her she never could remember my name.” He lowered his head, a bit ashamed to admit something so personal to the girl that had just recently broken his heart into tiny bits. “I always fantasized about getting to do sexual things to Robin “Princess” Foster, but watching you go down on her on video and feel those beautiful breasts of hers yourself made me sick with jealousy. I’ll never even come close to motorboating those puppies of hers, and then I saw your face buried nose deep in her pussy...It just isn’t fair.”  
Alex smirked, a bit amused by all that he was revealing to her. “Instead of being jealous, why not be grateful we gave you a show? Tell you what...I’ll set up a camera and film Robin and I making love next time I get her alone. That is, as long as you’re willing to do something for me. I could use your help to convince her to dump Dave so it might be nice having another ally.”  
Jim’s acne-covered cheeks started to heat up as he pictured the possibility of getting to see Robin fucked on camera again. What would Alex do to her next time? Would she use a dildo on her? Or maybe tie her up nice and tight before going down on her? Jim may never get a chance to indulge in Robin’s delightful body himself, but a nerd like him really could learn to be satisfied just watching.  
“As much as I’d like to chat about a partnership, I think we really should go find Robin. The last thing I remember is coming into this warehouse...Damn, my memory is so fuzzy for some reason,” Jim grumbled as his fingers traced over the highly sensitive wound on the back of his skull. “I must have slipped and fallen and busted my head... Maybe Robin left to get help? For some reason, I really can’t recall what happened once we came inside here...”  
“You probably suffered a concussion,” Alex told him as she glanced around the large room. “Dave ran off to find her but I wonder where he went? There are probably some secret rooms here, maybe even a creepy laboratory or something. This place really does give me the creeps.”  
Wait...Laboratory?!  
Memories from the past hour hit him all at onces, assaulting his memory and reminding him of the perils that awaited Robin by the sinister robot, Selene XOXO. Just before the android sent him flying across the room, causing him to bang up his head and lose consciousness, Jim recalled Selene XOXO dragging Robin towards some kind of secret lab.  
He gasped audibly before tugging on Alex’s arm. “Oh no! I just remembered everything! Robin is in trouble!”  
Alex, perplexed by Jim’s sudden alertness, raised a brow at him. “She’s in trouble?”  
“There’s no time to explain! I need to find my laptop and power up that kill program to shut off that evil robot’s programming!” Jim exclaimed in a hurried voice, his words only serving to confuse the dyke even more.  
“Uh, Jim? Maybe you hit your head harder than you thought,” Alex quipped. Seconds later, a loud crash reverberated through the entire warehouse as a loud scream of utter terror reached both of their ears.  
Robin really was in trouble!

(TO BE CONTINUED...)


End file.
